Good things come to those who wait, right?
by MrsMeganTomlinson
Summary: Megan, the seventeen year old university student from Cheshire who just so happens to be best friends with the one and only Harry Edward Styles. Her life spirals out of control and takes a turn for the worst, will it get better or will it all end badly? ON HOLD AS IT COULD BE DELETED, BUT READ IT ON WATTPAD, MY NAME IS: LUVLOUTOMLINSON
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

**I have changed the story line and plot altogether so tell me what you think!**

* * *

I sighed and straightened out my jacket, this is it. The first day of uni, the day I've been planning for years and it's finally here.

"Megan, are you ready to go" I let out a breath and walked out of my bedroom, towards my best friend, Harry, Harry Edward Styles, yes it was the amazing, One Direction member who so many girls adored but to me he was the person who had always been there for me.

I had on my jeans, a plain t-shirt and my leather jacket with my bag hanging off my shoulder and flat shoes on.

"Harry, why are you so impatient!" he laughed and then held the door open for me.

"let's go, you have to be there in half an hour!" I sighed and messed his hair up,

"does poor Hazza not wanna be late, naw" he pouted and started putting his hair back into place.

"can we just go please!" I laughed and walked out of the door. I waiting for him to unlock the car and then got in.

"you didn't have to pick me up you know, I could have drove myself" he laughed and got in the car.

"why would I let you go to a massive university on your first day on your own, you will just get all shy and then get lost" I frowned

"no I won't!" he chuckled.

"if you say so" I grinned and him so he shook his head and set off.

"I'll see you later okay, be good" I laughed.

"I'll try" he winked at me and then got back in his car before all the screaming girls caught him. He had offered to bring me to uni today with it being my first day, so I happily accepted and he said he would be here to pick me up afterwards.

I sighed and walked to the spare seat next to the window at the back of the classroom I had just entered.

"right class, today we will pretty much just be doing introductions and I will tell you about the first part of the course okay" I sighed and sat back in my seat waiting for the lesson to end.

"hey, can I borrow a pen?" I looked to my side and saw a boy with brown hair, beautiful green eyes and an amazing smile sat next to me.

"Yeah, here you go" he smiled and took it off me.

"thanks" I smiled at him and turned my attention back to the teacher.

"Wait!" I stopped where I was stood near the door and turned to the person who had shouted at me.

"hey, it's Megan right?" I smiled up at him.

"yeah, it is. Hey" he laughed and put his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Jesse" I smiled and shook his hand.

"it's nice to meet you Jesse" he grinned and held his other hand out with the pen I lent him in it.

"you forgot to get your pen back" I smiled and took it off him.

"thanks, I'd better go" he nodded.

"bye" I smiled.

"bye Jesse" he smiled so I carried on walking out of the room and down the corridor to my next class.

By the time it got to dinner I was already tired, I had already been given three essays to write by next week and had a book to read and then review for my English literature class. My phone vibrated in my pocket so I sat on one of the outside benches and looked at who sent it-Harry. I grinned and opened the message.

'how's your day so far? x' I sighed and then replied to the message.

'It's been okay, but I've got three essays and a book to read and review by next week! x' I leaned my back against the building behind me and waited for him to text back.

'wow, when I pick you up you can come down to the studio if you want, I might be able to help you every so often x' I grinned and started standing up as the bell rang.

'okay, thanks Hazza. I've got to go x'

'alright, text me when you've finished for the day x' I smiled and put the phone back in my pocket before walking to my next class.

"hey you" he grinned and pulled me into a hug, his warm arms folded around my waist and his head rested in the crook of my neck.

"hey" I smiled and hugged him back.

"how was the rest of your day?" I sighed.

"alright, never got any more homework luckily" he smiled.

"good, did you find any friends?" I smiled and put my head down thinking of Jesse. I heard Harry chuckle and then he lifted my head up.

"has Megan got a crush on somebody?" I frowned and hit his arm.

"pft, no" he laughed and started poking my face.

"I think you do, who is he?" I sighed.

"nobody" he laughed and started tickling my sides.

"tell me and I'll stop" I laughed and started wriggling out of his grip. Then someone cleared there throat, I looked up and my eyes locked with Jesse's.

"hey Meg's, I was going to ask if you needed a lift home, but I guess not" I smiled at him and Harry moved his hands from my sides before standing there awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm going home with Harry. Thanks for the offer though, I'll see you tomorrow?" he smiled.

"alright, bye"

"bye Jesse " I smiled at him and then he walked off towards his own car. I turned around to see Harry trying to hold in a laugh.

"what?" he looked at me and then burst out laughing.

"you have got it bad for that boy" I frowned and then walked off towards the car. He started running after me and then stopped in front of me.

"you do don't you?" I put my head down and smiled at the floor.

"he is nice and he's got nice eyes and a nice smile, and-" he sighed.

"alright, I don't need to know it all" I laughed and he unlocked the car so we both got in and he started driving towards the studio.

"Megan!" I laughed and then grunted when the rest of the boys ran towards me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I hugged them all back and smiled.

"hey boys, how have you been. I haven't seen you in a while" they pulled away so I got my breath back and they all stood smiling at me.

"We've been good, it's nice to see you meg's" I smiled at Liam and then sat down in a chair that was in the corner of the room. I got all of my things out of my bag and started reading the book I was assigned to read.

"Megan, why does the mushroom go to the party?" I looked up at Louis and chuckled.

"you still using that joke Lou?" he frowned.

"just answer the question pllleease" I laughed.

"I don't know Louis, why does the mushroom go to the party?" he smiled.

"because he's a fungi" I laughed and shook my head. Louis cheered and stood up again.

"see it does still work boys!" I laughed at him and went back to reading the book.

"are you okay doing that, we've got to get back to work" I smiled at Harry.

"yes, go I'm fine" he laughed and then they all piled into the recording booth. After a while I stopped reading and just watched them all sing their hearts out, they were working on their first album. I was so proud of all of them, I've been best friends with Harry since the start of high school so to see him go from a normal teenage boy working in a bakers to a pop star in two years is amazing. I smiled at Harry as he stepped into the booth alone to record a solo for one of the songs.

"When he opens his arms  
And holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah  
When he lays you down, I'm might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this  
Can love you more than this"

When he stepped out of the booth he looked over at me and smiled, I smiled back and then curled up in the chair and started reading again.

I glanced up at the clock and saw it was just after eight o'clock, I must have been reading for longer than I thought. I looked over at the boys who were laughing and pushing each other at the other side of the room. Harry looked up at me and then waved me over to them, I untangled my legs and stretched before walking over to stand at the side of him.

"what is it?" Harry smiled.

"you looked lonely over there" I smiled and was about to sit on the floor when Harry snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me onto his knee, he then put both his arms around my waist and sighed.

"Harry I am capable of sitting down!" he laughed.

"I know, but I thought you'd be more comfortable here than on the floor" I smiled and leaned my head back on his chest.

"how are you getting on with your homework meg's?" I looked over at Louis.

"not great, I've read half of the book, but that's it" he raised his eyebrows.

"I haven't read that much in my life and yet you've read half of it in three hours!" I laughed then Harry put his head on my shoulder so he could see Louis.

"yes, Megan's our little nerd, aren't you?" I shook my head and playfully pushed his face. He laughed and put his head on my shoulder again.

"I'm not a nerd, I just like getting things done" they laughed and then Liam stood up.

"come on boys, we'd better get started again" I got off Harry's knee and walked back to the chair in the corner.

"aw Harreh, look at her. She looks so cute!"

"shutup Lou, you'll wake her up!" I stirred and then slowly opened my eyes. I looked around and saw ten eyes looking at me, I jumped where I was sat curled up in the chair and banged my head on the wall behind me.

"ow, what are you all doing stood looking at me, did I fall asleep?" Harry nodded.

"yes, but this idiot woke you up, with his big mouth!" I groaned and sat up.

"I can't move, I'm in pain!" they laughed.

"that's what you get for falling asleep in a chair!" I glared at Louis.

"I didn't mean to!" he laughed.

"somebodies grumpy!" I stood up and stood in front of him.

"don't make me punch you!" he laughed.

"I'm being serious" he stopped laughing and gulped, then he started running, he ran out of the door and I saw him through the glass windows running around the whole studio. I laughed and the started running after him, I got half way around the building and then saw he had stopped to catch his breath so I ran up and jumped on his back.

"aaaah!" he started spinning around trying to get me off his back so I started laughing and put my legs tight around his waist so I wouldn't fall off.

"Louis, will you stop spinning around I'm gonna be sick!" he laughed.

"you should have thought of that before you jumped on me love" I laughed and laid my head on his back.

"are you boys nearly done for the day?" he sighed.

"well to say it's nearly half past ten, yes I think we are done" I smiled.

"well it sounds amazing so far" he turned to face me and grinned.

"thankyou, now let's get back in there so we can go, and you can then get your fat ass off me" I laughed and hit him round the head.

"I do not have a fat ass, you're the only one with the big ass around here mister Tomlinson!" he smirked.

"I love my fat ass" I laughed.

"you're one of a kind Louis, you really are" he chuckled and then we got back to the room where the boys were so he put me down. I looked round and all my things had been put into my bag and my bag was hanging on Harry's shoulder.

"you two ready to go?" I nodded and walked over to Harry.

"I can take my bag off you now Hazza" he smiled.

"nah, it's okay. I'll carry it" I smiled.

"are you sure, it's pretty heavy?" he laughed.

"I'm sure now walk" I chuckled and turned around before heading out of the door. As soon as we stepped outside there was a cloud of flashes as the paparazzi had found the boys. Harry put his arm tight around my waist and we all started walking to the car,

"sorry Meg's, I didn't think they'd be here" I smiled and settled into the seat and fasted my seat belt.

"that's alright Hazza" he smiled and it all went silent as we went back to my house to drop me off first.

I got out of the car and Harry walked me to the door.

"you didn't have to walk me to the door Harry, it's freezing" he laughed.

"well I wanted to, goodnight Meg's" I smiled and hugged him.

"aaaaaw" I turned to see the boys' faces pressed up against the window. I heard Harry mutter 'every time!' and laughed.

"they're just jealous because I give you better hugs" he laughed and hugged me back.

"yes you do" I smiled.

"goodnight Harry" he smiled and then pulled away watching as I walked into the house. I smiled and leaned against the door, I honestly think I am the luckiest person alive to have these five absolutely ridiculous but adorable boys as my best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Unwanted News...**

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a text from Harry.  
'get dressed, I'm on my way, I need to talk to you x' I frowned and looked at the time, it was half past six. I groaned and rolled over, I don't have to be up until nine! I got out of the warm confines of my wonderful bed; I put my dressing-gown on before plodding down the squeaking, wooden stairs and putting the kettle on. I made myself a cup of tea and then made a coffee for Harry, knowing he would need it. I sat at the marble topped island and put my head in my arms that were crossed on the top. I sighed, my mum should have text me by now to say she was on her way back. Her and my dad were visiting my grandma like they did every month around this time, I usually go, but with me starting uni they both thought it was best I stay here. We used to live just across the road from Harry in Cheshire, but moved to London when he did because they knew I wouldn't be able to live without him and I wanted to go to university here, I told them numerous times I'd be fine living on my own, but they said they wanted a change anyway.

"Megan?!" I looked up and saw a distressed looking Harry stood at the doorway to the kitchen. He had on his black jeans and a crumpled grey, short sleeved top with his grey beanie. I frowned and started getting up.

"no, I think you'd better stay sat down" I frowned confused and then he walked over and sat at the side of me, his leg was bouncing up and down as if he was nervous about something. I looked at his pale face and saw he had tear stains down it and his eyes weren't sparkling like they usually do.

"Harry have you been crying?" he nodded and I pulled him into a hug, stroking his hair.

"why, Hazza what's wrong?" he pulled away and looked into my Hazel eyes,

"I, oh god. I don't even know what to say" he whispered the last bit and I saw another tear fall from his eye. I wiped it away with my thumb and held onto his big, warm hand.

"just tell me Harry, what's made you like this. I hate seeing you upset" he let out a shaky breath and looked into my eyes again.

"I-, you-, um" I sighed getting frustrated.

"Harry will you please just spit it out!"

"Your parents are dead Megan!" I gasped and felt a lump rise in my throat, I felt tears sting my eyes.

"w-w-what?" I blinked and the tears spilled over the barriers and went flowing down my face, I slid off the chair and onto the cold, hard floor as my slim body rocked with loud sobs.

"no, they can't leave me, no-o-o" Harry knelt in front of me and carefully took me in his muscular arms, his warm hands were splayed over my back holding me in place as his head was resting in the crook of my neck. I felt his hot tears falling too, as they sunk through the fluffy material of my dressing gown, he was always close to my parents as they were like a second family to him. I sobbed and sobbed as Harry held me him staying quiet, I tried to stop crying, but the pain wouldn't stop and the tears cascaded down my face faster and the painful sobs became louder.

After about an hour the sobs finally came to a halt and not soon after so did the tears, Harry lifted his head off my shoulder and he looked into my eyes with a pained expression.

"h-how" he slowly wiped the tears from my face and stood up with me still cradled in his arms. He sat on one of the stools and held me to his hard chest.

"it was a car crash. They were on the way back from your grandmas when your mum remembered she had to text you and she swerved off the road, they went over the railings and the car was crushed. I'm so so sorry Megan"

I burst into tears again, they fell faster this time. I was crying that hard I was starting to hyperventilate, I felt the room room spinning and a shooting pain flew through my body to my head and a massive headache came. I kept on crying; the tears weren't letting out even half the pain I was feeling, eventually the pain in my head was too much and the room kept on spinning. I stood up away from the comfort Harry was giving me and slowly made my way over to the sink, I poured myself a glass of water and held it in my hand. I slowly drank it waiting for the cold liquid to sooth my aching throat, but it wasn't and before I knew it the glass had fallen from my hands and smashed into a million pieces on the floor, I felt my legs give underneath me and I went slowly crashing to the tiled floor, my eyes closed and then it all went black.

"please Megan, wake up, I can't take this anymore. I need you" I heard Harry softly whispering to me, his voice was laced with sadness. I groaned at the pain in my head and then slowly opened my eyes.

"H-Harry?" he looked up at me, he had a tight grip on my hand and he was sat in one of the awful, plastic chairs.

"thank god, you scared the crap out of me!" I sighed and looked down at me lap.

"sorry" my voice came out in a whisper, the tears started welling up again and one fell from my eye. Harry reached up and stroked his thumb across my cheek getting rid of it.

"why are you crying again Meg's?" I looked up at him, my eyes watering even more when I saw how distraught he was.

"I killed them Harry, it was my fault they went over that railing. She was texting me" I burst into tears again. I killed my parents, if she hadn't been texting me then she would still be alive.

"Don't say that Megan, it's not you who did it. Don't ever say that do you hear me, it's not your fault" I looked up at him again.

"well who's fault is it then Harry, she was texting me!" he got up of of the chair and climbed onto the hospital bed at the side of me, he wrapped his warm arms around me and he pulled me into his chest. His hand softly stroked my hair and he repeatedly softly kissed my head trying to calm me down.

"Harry, what do I do now?" he sighed and rested his head on top of mine.

"I suppose you could move in with all of us, there's a spare room that you can have. At least then I know you will be safe" I nodded.

"I don't want to leave them behind though, what about the house?" he sighed again.

"that will probably go to you, along with the rest of your parents things. The police are going to have to talk to you first about everything" I shut my eyes tight to stop anymore tears.

"what do I do without them Harry, I never even got to say goodbye" he put his arms around me tighter.

"I know Meg's, I will help you through this all of us will. I promise, I know I'll never be able to make it up to you, but I'll damn well try. For you" I looked up at him.

"I know you will, you don't have to make it up to me Harry, none of you do. It's not your problem" he kissed my forehead.

"It is, if it hurts you. I'm your best friend Megan, what hurts you hurts me" I snuggled into his chest and slowly drifted into a restless sleep. My parents are gone.

* * *

**An/ what did you think please review, I mean you too, Rach and Zack! ;) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3- The yelling**

* * *

The next morning I woke up in my own bed and not the hospital bed I was in yesterday. I rolled onto my side and my hand came into contact with a warm body, I quickly opened my eyes and screamed when I saw Harry laying on his side staring at me. I ended up rolling off the side of the bed and hitting the floor with a loud bang.

"o-w" I stayed looking up at the ceiling and then I saw Harry hovering over me with concern and amusement in his eyes.

"are you okay?" I glared at him and then held my hand out so he can help me up. He chuckled and helped me up off the hard, wooden floor.

"how did I get back here?" he smiled.

"I didn't want to wake you up at the hospital so I carried you to the car and drove you home. You only fainted so it wasn't anything serious" I sighed and sat on my bed.

"so when are the police or whatever coming to explain everything" he sighed and ran his hand through his hair,

"in about an hour" I nodded and got up off the bed before walking towards the bathroom.

"Megan" I turned and Harry pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and put my head on his chest. He kissed my head and then leaned his head on my shoulder.

"I love you Meg's, I will always be here for you don't ever forget that" I smiled.

"I love you too Harry, thankyou" he hugged me tighter for a second and then let go.

"go get ready, they'll be here soon" I nodded and walked into the bathroom.

I quickly showered and then made sure Harry was out of the room before rushing into the wardrobe to get dressed, I had just buttoned my jeans when Harry walked in and saw me in just my jeans and bra.

"Harry!" he blushed and quickly turned around.

"sorry, I thought you were still in the bathroom" I shook my head and looked as he stood with his back to me, his arms above his head holding onto the door frame. I smiled, he's so cute.

"Megan, I was wondering when you wanted to start going through your parents things?" I put my top on and then my heart sank again, as I knew I would have to face up to it, I still can't believe they're gone.

"W-we could start when the police have gone" he sighed and he turned when he realized I was dressed.

"what are you going to do about uni?" I sighed.

"probably stay off for the rest of the week whilst I get things here sorted out" he nodded, then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, you sit down" I nodded at Harry and then sat on the sofa.

"morning Megan, how are you dealing with things?" I sighed as the policeman sat across from me.

"not great to be honest, I'm seventeen and I've just lost both my parents and it was all my fault" Harry put his arm around me and then the policeman started to talk.

"Megan, I can assure you, it wasn't your fault. These things happen, it's nobody's fault except maybe your mum's for texting whilst driving" I narrowed my eyes at him fuming.

"It is not her fault!" I put my head down as the tears started and then my voice came out in a whisper.

"I-it's my fault, she was texting me" Harry kissed my head and rubbed his hand up and down my arm. The man sighed.

"Megan love it's not, don't beat yourself up about it. We just want to talk to you about what you plan on doing seen as your not eighteen yet you are technically classed as an orphan" I looked up ans was about to talk when Harry beat me to it.

"she's moving in with me, I'll look after her along with the rest of the boys. You know One Direction surely, but yeah we'll take care of her" he nodded.

"Alright, well as you have probably assumed everything that your parents owned is going to you including the house. So you may do with it what you may" I nodded.

"well, I'm sorry for your loss Megan and I hope everything works out" I nodded and slightly smiled.

"thanks, I appreciate it" He smiled.

"that's alright love, take care of yourself" I smiled again and then he let himself out of the door.

When he had left I stood up and walked straight into my parents bedroom and opened the wardrobe.

"are you okay Meg's?" I turned to look at Harry and nodded, tears pricking the corners of my eyes. "we don't have to do that now you know, we could just sit and talk for a while while you get your head round things" I looked up at him and felt anger rising inside me.

"My fucking parents are dead Harry, dead! I'm not just going to sit around on my arse, how is that going to help at all! I'm doing this and I'm doing it now, if you can't understand that then fucking leave!" he looked hurt and I immediately felt guilty for what I had said to him. I went to open my mouth to apologize, but he turned and walked straight out of the door and down the stairs. I heard the front door open and then slam behind him, then heard the purr of his engine as his car started and he drove away. I sank to the floor on my knees and the waterfall of tears started flowing down my face again. I've just lost my parents and now possibly my best friend too.

"oh, hi Megan. We heard what happened, are you okay?" I nodded at Louis and he sighed and pulled me into a hug and the tears started again.

"I've messed it all up Lou, he was trying to help and I threw it back in his face, I don't know what to do, I don't want to lose him, he's my best friend" he put his arms around me tighter and leaned his head on top of mine.

"it's okay Megan, he's just upset. you won't lose him" I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes.

"are you sure?" he chuckled.

"Megan, he can't live without you. I'm sure, he's in his room" I nodded and carried on walking past Louis and into Harry's room. I knocked on the door and then walked in when there was no answer.

"Harry?" I looked over at his bed and saw him laying on his side with his back facing me.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm just upset, tired, everything really. I shouldn't have taken it out on you, you're my best friends I don't want to lose you" he laid on his back, facing the ceiling.

"you won't lose me" I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, next to him. "I'm sorry for walking out, I just didn't know what to do. you've never been that mad at me before" I sighed and put my head in my lap.

"I'm really sorry Harry" he chuckled and sat up next to me.

"stop apologizing, I know you're sorry" I smiled and looked at him, he smiled back and pulled me into a hug. "I miss hugging you, it feels like I haven't seen you properly in ages" I sighed and hugged him back.

"you haven't really, you've seen me three days. most of that, I was unconscious" he laughed.

"yeah" I smiled and it all went into a comfortable silence.

"Love you Megan"

"Love you too Hazza"

* * *

did Harry forgive her too quickly?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Moving on, or staying just the same. **

* * *

I was now moving in with Harry and the others, I was driving and Harry sat next to me ranting about how he was swapping his room for the spare one because his room was bigger.

"Harry, I've told you. Keep your room, I'll have the spare one. I don't care if it's smaller" he sighed.

"no, then I will feel horrible because you've got a tiny room" I shook my head.

"why, I don't care" he groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

"just take it, please!" I laughed.

"fine!" he let out a breath.

"thankyou, why was that so difficult" I sighed.

"because, I don't want you being put out because of me, then I'll feel bloody awful" he sighed.

"language, and I won't be" I glanced over at him.

"yes sir" he chuckled so I smiled and carried on driving the rest of the way to their apartments.

"Can someone please help me with this box!" I grunted struggling to lift a box full of books and failing terribly as I dropped it back into the small boot of my navy mini that bounced from the impact.

"shit, how heavy is this Megan!?" I raised my eyebrows at Niall.

"and you expected me to carry it?!" he laughed and then lifted the box, he quickly walked up the stairs and into the apartment building so he could get there before he dropped the box. I carefully wrapped my thin hands around the bottom of another small box, this one filled with cushions. I laughed to myself as I saw Niall struggling up the stairs.

"you okay Nialler, leave it if you want I'll just take them up a few at a time" he frowned whilst shaking his head,

"no, I'm, f-fine" I sighed.

"okay" he smiled and carried on going up the stairs. I closed the boot with one hand and then locked the car. I smiled at Harry when I saw him leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"aren't you gonna help a lady?" he smirked,

"what lady is that?" I laughed.

"Ha-Ha-Ha" he grinned and walked over.

"Harry, I don't need help it's only cushions" he smiled.

"well, I'm not going to stand here and watch you carry something" I sighed.

"don't be stupid" he laughed.

"okay" he caught me off guard and took the box off me and ran up the stairs.

"Harry Edward Styles, get your arse back here with that box now!" I heard him laughing so I shook my head and ran after him.

"Harry!" he dropped the box on the sofa and doubled over panting.

"well, you wouldn't let me have it so I took matters into my own hands" I shook my head and sat on the sofa.

"don't think I've ever ran as much in my life!" Harry sat next to me.

"tell me about it!" I laughed.

"Where are the others?" he smiled and took hold of my hand.

"follow me" I frowned.

"wh-y" he smiled.

"just shut up and follow me" I sighed and followed him down the long corridor, the walls were painted cream and their audition numbers hung in frames along the walls. He stood in front of his room door and turned to face me; letting go of my hand.

"close your eyes" I raised my eyebrows at him before sighing and closing my eyes. I heard him open the door and then he lead me into the room. Harry stood behind me and let go of my hand.

"you can open your eyes now" I opened my eyes and blinked a few times whilst my eyes adjusted to the light. Once I saw the room I gasped and felt tears prick the corners of my eyes.

"oh my god, I can't believe you guys did this!" my eyes looked around the room taking in everything. They had painted three walls red and on the main wall was the wallpaper I picked out; white with cartoon drawings of London on it. Then there was a metal framed double bed in the middle against the main wall that was covered in wallpaper, there was a black beside cabinet with three drawers in it. Placed on top of the bedside cabinet there was a small white reading lamp. There were three canvases on the walls, one Audrey Hepburn, one Marilyn Monroe and a One Direction one that the boys signed for my sixteenth. There was a white glass sliding door wardrobe that Louis stood by, I frowned at him in confusion and he grinned and opened the doors. I gasped and my hands flew to my mouth, it was a walk in wardrobe! I had wanted one since I was little and they made my dream come true. I felt tears in my eyes again and smiled. There was a white carpet and a small black bookshelf in the corner, sitting next to the bookshelf was a black leather sofa and a white floor lamp. I grinned and then the tears started falling from my eyes,

"I can't believe you did this" they grinned at me and then stood like idiots looking at me. "come here you idiots!" they laughed and then I was engulfed into a massive hug from all of them, more tears fell so they hugged me tighter.

"thankyou, so much. For all of this, I can't believe you let me move in with you" they pulled away and Louis laughed.

"well we needed another room for Harry to tidy up, he only cleans mine. we needed someone else untidy, he was getting bored just looking at the same four walls weren't you Hazza" he smiled.

"oh yeah" I smiled.

"I'm not that messy! you're worse than me Lou" he smiled.

"I think we're both equal" I laughed.

"yeah" I went silent again so Louis pulled me into a massive hug, his warm arms closed around me making me feel welcomed and at home. I smiled and put my arms around him tight before putting my head on his shoulder and breathing in his scent. He squeezed me tighter for about two seconds and then let go.

I looked over at the bedside table and saw a picture of me with me and parents, it was the day I passed my driving test. I had a small party to celebrate, Harry was there obviously and the rest of the boys. That was the last party I had with my parents. I felt the tears sting my eyes again and sat on the bed, I couldn't hold them in any longer so they ran down my face, one after the other until everything was a blur. I heard the boys leave the room so I brought my knees up and leaned my head on them, I put my face in my knees so I could hide the tears. It was silent for a few minutes and then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped slightly and then looked up, my sight wasn't that great because of the tears, but I could just about make out the curls of Harry's hair and his piercing bright green eyes. He softly smiled and then sat next to me on the bed, he slowly wrapped his heated arms around me and carefully pulled me closer to him. I let out howling sobs and the tears fell faster, no matter how much I cried the pain wouldn't leave. It was like something was taking my heart from the inside and squeezing it, my heart was slowly falling apart, so was the rest of me, piece by piece. Everyday they're not here, was another day of pain, slowly taking over me.

I rested my head on his chest and hugged his tighter, my hands gripping his shirt, not letting him go.

"shh, it's okay. I'm here" I sniffed.

"it's not okay Harry, I hate this. I just want all the pain to go away, take it away please" he sighed and kissed my head.

"I wish I could, I hate seeing you like this, it kills me" I carried on sobbing and holding Harry, like he was the only thing I had left.

"can I come in?" I looked up from my book and sat up on the bed.

"yeah, come in Lou" he opened the door and slowly walked in before shutting it behind him. He slowly walked over to the bed and set down on the edge of it, facing me.

"I just thought I'd come and see how you were, you sounded pretty upset earlier" I slightly smiled.

"sorry about that, I just broke down I suppose. I'm fine, I think I just needed to let it out of my system" he nodded.

"you don't need to apologize love, it's fine" I smiled and looked down at my hands, playing with them. A habit of mine. "do you want anything to eat, Harry made something earlier. He told you, but I guess you were asleep" I nodded.

"no, I'm fine" he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"are you sure, I don't want you to starve" I looked up at him.

"I'll be fine honestly, I just feel a bit sick that's all" he smiled.

"alright, do you at least want a lovely cup of Yorkshire tea" I laughed making him smile.

"okay, thankyou" he grinned.

"that's alright Megzie" I smiled and he put his hand on my knee before getting up and walking out of the room. I sighed and laid back on the pillows looking up at the crisp white ceiling. A week ago, I was sat at home on the sofa laughing with my parents at something stupid on the T.V and now, I'm in a completely new house and they're gone. I rolled onto my side and then quickly ran into the bathroom, I knelt in front of the toilet-yes I have my own bathroom- and braced my hands on either side of the bowl before my stomach erupted into the toilet. I threw up for a good five minutes before shakily standing up and flushing the toilet, I walked over to the sink and carefully brushed my teeth, I then splashed my pale face with water and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red and sore from all the crying, I had bags under them, tear stains down my face and to be honest I looked like shit. I sighed and turned the tap off before walking back into my bedroom.

I saw Louis sat on my bed with the tea and softly smiled. He looked up at me and smiled back,

"are you okay?" his eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm fine, I said I felt sick though" he lightly laughed and then his face went straight again.

"Harry told me to tell you goodnight, he was going to say it to you himself, but you were throwing up so he didn't want to embarrass you" I smiled.

"okay, thanks" he shrugged.

"no problem" I sat on the bed next to Louis and leaned my head on the cold, metal headboard. He slowly passed me my tea,

"there you go" I gratefully smiled up at him.

"thankyou" he laughed.

"it's okay" I held it in my hands and started into it.

"go to bed if you want Lou, you don't have to stay up, I'll be fine" he sighed.

"I don't want to, I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing you were on your own, awake" I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder, he leaned his head on mine. I drank my tea and then slowly pulled back the covers before sliding under them, Louis shifted slightly so I could cover myself with the duvet properly then he carefully pulled my small body towards him and put his arm around me so my head rested on his thigh. I closed my eyes and started slowly drifting off,

"night Meg's" I smiled.

"night Lou Lou" I heard him chuckle and then finally drifted off...

* * *

**An/ thoughts...comments...anything?**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5- The gifts**

* * *

"Lou?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up still in my sleepy haze, to see Louis just getting off the bed. He smiled at me,

"sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" I sighed and sat up.

"it's fine, did you sleep in here the whole night?" he sheepishly grinned.

"I was going to wait until you fell asleep to go into my own room, but I ended up falling asleep" I smiled.

"you're so cute" he chuckled.

"thanks, I'd better leave. I've got to get ready for work" I nodded.

"bye Lou" he smiled.

"bye" I smiled and watched as he walked out of the door before falling asleep again.

I woke up about two hours later and looked over at the clock: 9 o'clock. I yawned and stretched before pulling back the covers and putting my feet on the soft, carpeted floor. I stood up and slowly walked over to the wardrobe, I carefully opened the door and stepped inside before closing it behind me. I looked through all the racks and realized half of it was new. I frowned and picked out a black,short sleeved skater dress, I never bought this, I saw a note on the tag

**'thought you might like it, so I bought you it ;) Lou x'**

I carried on looking and found a pair of black Christian Louboutins, I gasped. I definitely didn't buy these!

**'I know you've wanted some for ages, so here you go, Liam x'**

I walked further into the wardrobe and saw a note on one of the racks, I took the note off and looked at it closer.  
**  
'to Megan, I know you'll probably go mad when you find these, but I don't care, all of the boys and me each bought you something in here, so fingers crossed you like them, love Harry x'**

I shook my head and smiled, I'm gonna bloody kill them. I carried on looking round the wardrobe, I found a big box at the back so I walked over to it. I opened the lid and my eyes go wide, it was filled with chocolate bars and boxes of chocolate. I read the tag inside the box.

**'I hope you're gonna share. Love Niall x'**

I laughed and put the lid back on the box. I slowly stood up and turned around in the corner I saw something glinting in the light, I saw a square mirror with a delicate frame, I saw a note on the corner of it.

**'you do know this is a better mirror than mine right, so I guess you'll be sharing this too ;) Zayn x'**

I chuckled and walked away, then sighed and walked over to where all my jeans were hanging, I pushed one pair to the side and then saw a book on a shelf behind them. I frowned and picked it up, then walked over to the small, two seater sofa that had been put in there. I looked on the front and saw a picture of me and Harry on the cover, underneath it said:

**'the memories we made, and are still making... Harry xx'**

I opened the book slowly and saw the first page, it was mine and Harry's first day at nursery, he was stood grinning with his dimples visible and I was stood smiling at the camera. A tear fell from my eye and I read what it said underneath. 'still as handsome ay meg's?' I laughed and turned the page, it was a picture of me and Harry at my parents wedding when we were 5. Harry was in his little suit with the pink napkin in the pocket and I had on a little pink dress with my hair in ringlets with a pink bow at the back. Harry was stood with his arm around my waist and I had my head on his shoulder, I smiled and a tear fell from my eye. I wiped it away and read the bottom of the page,

**'you looked adorable, wonder if I can find another pink ribbon and curl your hair ;)'**

I smiled and felt my eyes getting heavier and then I ended up falling asleep.

"Megan!?"

"Megan!" I woke up to voices around the apartment so I stood up with the book still in my arms and walked over to the wardrobe door, I pushed it open and then walked out.

"oh thank god!" I was suddenly pulled into a huge hug by Harry. I was still in a haze after waking up so I just stood there.

"are you okay?" I frowned.

"I'm fine" he sighed.

"have you been asleep all day?!" I pulled away and sheepishly grinned.

"I wouldn't say all day, I woke up two hours after you left then found everything in the wardrobe that I'm not happy about!" I looked at them all so they laughed. "and then I ended up falling asleep reading this" I sat on the end of the bed and pouted before putting the book at the side of me. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my eyebrows at all of them.

"We wanted to give you something, to help cheer you up Megzie" I relaxed my face and looked over at the sad look on Niall's face.

"I know Niall, I'm sorry" I walked over and pulled him into a hug, his arms immediately wrapped around me and he buried his head in my shoulder. I stroked his hair and then looked over his shoulder at Harry who softly smiled at me, I smiled back and then Niall pulled away.

"thankyou, I appreciate it all, but I don't need presents to cheer me up, I've got you guys" they smiled and all pulled me into a hug. "seriously though, how many hugs do we need to have? It's starting to feel like a group of cheerleaders at high school!" they laughed and pulled away.

"yeah, you're right, I would make an attractive cheerleader though, don't you think?" Zayn pouted at me making me burst into laughter.

"totally" he smiled and then sat on the edge of the bed.

"did you like the presents?" I smiled and sat next to him.

"yeah and don't worry Zayn, you can use the mirror anytime you like" I winked at him so he chuckled and put his arm around me. I sighed and noticed Harry looking at the floor.

"what's wrong Harry?" he looked up and into my eyes.

"nothing, I'm gonna go take a shower" he walked out of the room so I stared after him looking completely bewildered. I looked over at Louis to see him looking at me, he frowned at me clearly confused. I mouthed to him: 'I don't know either, is he okay?' he shrugged and mouthed back 'I'll go see' I smiled at him and he walked out. Liam cleared his throat and I saw him and Niall just stood there awkwardly, then Zayn sat twiddling his thumbs at the side of me.

"sorry" Liam smiled,

"it's alright, we'll go so you can shower or whatever" I nodded.

"okay, thanks" they smiled and walked out, closing the door behind them. I placed the book down on the bed before walking into the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth.

"stop hogging the bowl!" I looked over at Niall and saw him pretty much jumping in his seat, wanting the bowl of pasta I had in my hand. I put the amount I wanted on my plate then passed the bowl to Niall.

"patience Niall!" he frowned at me then put the pasta he wanted on his plate. I pushed his shoulder lightly so he looked up at me and grinned, I smiled back and then started eating.

"what did you boys do today then?"

"worked" I sighed and narrowed my eyes at Louis.

"I know that! Did you write anymore songs?" he smiled.

"yeah, one" I put another forkful of pasta in my mouth and ate it before replying.

"what's it called?"

"everything about you" I looked over at Harry and saw him looking at me, I softly smiled.

"and how does it go?" he laughed.

"you'll just have to wait until the album comes out wont you!" I frowned.

"fine!" he smiled and went back to eating, it all went back to the passing of banter it was before as we carried on eating the rest of the meal Harry had made.

I was sitting in my room, in my pajamas looking through the book Harry had given me when there was a knock on the door.

"come in" Harry popped his head round the door before walking in, he was in his pajama bottoms with a plain white top on that clung to his body. "are you okay?" he softly smiled.

"couldn't sleep, do you mind if I sit with you?" I smiled.

"no, come here" he smiled and closed the door quietly behind him, he walked over and sat at the side of me on the bed. He saw what I saw reading and grinned so I saw his adorable dimples.

"you liked it then" I grinned.

"I absolutely love it, thankyou so much" I put my arms around him and pulled him into a hug, he wrapped his comforting arms around me and leaned his head on mine. I leaned my head on his shoulder and picked up the book so I could look through it with him. I opened it to the third page and it was a picture of me and him at his birthday party, we were both sat at the table and he had a grin on his face as he started at his birthday cake that was alight with candles. I was sat at the side of him, smiling and staring happily at his face.

Harry kissed my head and then read what it said at the bottom.

**"'I knew you were looking at me, I was deciding whether to blow the candles out and then put your face in the cake'" **

I laughed and then hit his arm as I knew what was coming, he turned the page and it was a picture of me with my face, hair and clothes covered in cake because Harry had in fact put my head in the cake after blowing out the candles.

**'I guess I decided to, oops' **laughed again and shut the book deciding I was too tired to look at anymore.

"I miss sitting, laughing with you" I looked up at Harry.

"I miss it too, we hardly ever spend any time together anymore" he sighed.

"I know, but my job is important to me" I smiled and sat up so I could look at him properly.

"I know, so it should be, you're amazing at it" he grinned and pulled back the covers, then he covered me up and kissed my head before standing up.

"goodnight Megan" I smiled at him.

"goodnight Harry" he walked over to the door and walked out, before he shut the door he turned to look at me.

"love you cake face" I frowned and threw a pillow at him.

"love you too curly" he threw the pillow back at me and smiled once more before shutting the door behind him...

* * *

**An/ what did you think? x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- good comes from bad...**

* * *

"it's time to get up in the morning..." I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head.

"fuck off!" I heard a chorus of laughter and then the pillow was pulled away from my face. I frowned and sat up in the bed.

"I hate you all" I heard Harry laugh and then he walked over to the curtains and opened them causing light to flood in. I whined and rolled over in the bed so the light couldn't hurt my eyes anymore. "why are you in here, it is Saturday You know I don't appreciate getting up before nine on a weekend" Louis sighed.

"I can agree with you there, but we are going shopping and you are coming with us. Get your lazy arse out of bed" I sighed and got out of the bed before walking into the wardrobe. I picked out two skirts and walked back out.

"which one?" I frowned when I saw they had all left but Louis. He let out a breath and tilted his head to the side.

"the black one" I smiled and hung the other one back up.

"thankyou, why do we need to go shopping exactly" I pulled on the floral crop top and then slipped into the black, leather pleated skirt.

"We've got a red carpet event coming up and Harry thought you might want to come with us" I stopped what I was doing and stood shocked.

"w-what, but that includes standing in public, in plain view of loads of people and the paparazzi" he laughed.

"you'll be fine, besides we're not just gonna walk off and leave you are we" I sighed and put on my floral lace tights before picking up my leather jacket and black suede ankle boots before walking back out of the wardrobe. Louis raised his eyebrows at my outfit.

"what, it's not like I'm walking round with my underwear on is it!" he sighed.

"Harry's not going to let you leave the house in that" I frowned.

"Harry doesn't tell me what I can and can't do Louis"

"okay, are you ready" I shook my head.

"let me do my makeup, hair and brush my teeth" he let out a breath.

"okay, I'll go see if the others are ready then" I nodded and watched as he walked out of the door.

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth then trudged back into my bedroom and sat at my dressing table, I put liquid eyeliner on my eyelids near the lash line and mascara before putting on bright red lipstick.

I sighed and picked up my hair curlers to finish doing my hair, I looked in the mirror and saw Louis sat on the end of my bed staring at me. I screamed and ended up dropping the hair curlers so they landed on my thumb, Louis shot up from the bed and walked over. He turned off the curlers and put them on the desk before picking up my hand.

"are you okay?!" I nodded and he sighed before kneeling at the side of me. "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you" I smiled and looked at his face.

"it's fine" he smiled and moved a piece of hair away from my face, I moved my eyes from his jaw and they slowly traveled up his face until they got to his eyes. I momentarily stopped breathing, I never realized how beautiful his eyes were. Before I knew what was happening he started slowly leaning in his hand moved from mine to my face and his thumb slowly moved back and forth making me smile. His lips were just a few inches away from mine and I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"Megan hurry up!" Louis let go of me and quickly stood up just as the door was opening to reveal Harry stood behind it. I bit my lip and put my head down so he couldn't see me blushing underneath the net of hair covering my face. "Louis what are you doing in here?" he cleared his throat.

"Megan burnt her thumb on the curlers" Harry frowned.

"you're a numpty, are you alright" I looked up and nodded. I stood up and walked over to put everything I needed in my bag and put of my jacket and shoes. "what are you wearing?! I looked over at Harry and frowned.

"clothes" he sighed.

"I know that, you are not leaving the house wearing that go get changed" I frowned.

"no" he took a step closer to me.

"I said go get changed" I glared at him and took a step closer.

"I said no" he stepped closer until he was directly in front of me.

"go get changed Megan, you're not leaving this house until you are" I shook my head and walked straight past him and out of my bedroom . "get back here!" I sighed and carried on walking past all the others.

"Fuck off Harry!" I walked straight out of the door and got in the car that was waiting to take us all to the shops. I let out a long breath and leaned my head back on the head rest. I saw Harry marching towards the car with the others walking behind him and groaned. He got to the car and opened the door before getting in and sitting across from me.

"don't think this conversation is over!" I sighed and all the others got in and shut the door behind them, Louis sat next to me with Liam next to him, while Niall and Zayn sat next to Harry.

"who the fuck do you think you are Harry" he looked up at me and I could feel everyone else's stares on me aswell. He shook his head.

"I'm the person who said I was going to take care of you, I'm your best friend and I'm going to tell you to change if I don't think you're dressed.

"you don't have the right to tell me what to do Harry" he sighed.

"I do when you look like a slut" I gasped and felt tears spring to my eyes.

"stop the car please" the driver stopped the car and luckily we were only a few streets away. I opened the door and got out of the car, I shut the door behind me and started walking down the street about two minutes later the tears started. I can't believe he said that to me. I got halfway and it started absolutely peeing it down with rain. I groaned, I'd left my jacket in the car! I sighed and carried on walking and about ten minutes later I finally got back, I was absolutely soaked, my clothes were sticking to me, my makeup was running down my face and hair was stuck to me aswell.

I put my bag down and went straight up to my room, I peeled my clothes off and got straight in the shower. I leaned back onto the shower tiles as my tears fell with the water, how has everything turned this badly. two weeks ago I had two parents, a house and my best friend. Now I don't have any of that. I must have been in there an hour, I slowly got out of the shower and dried off before putting on my jeans and a plain top. I sat on the bed and slowly brushed through my wet hair, then there was a knock on my door.

"Megan?" I looked towards the door and sighed. Louis.

"is it only you?" I heard his sigh.

"yes, can I come in"

"yeah" he carefully opened the door and shut it behind him once he was inside. He looked at the floor the whole time he was walking over to me, he looked up when he got to the bed and sighed when he saw my face.

"are you okay" I nodded and put my head down, I played with my hands that were sat on the bed in front of me. Louis sat at the side of me and pulled me into a hug.

"where are the others" he softly kissed my head.

"still out, I got our stuff first and then came back" I frowned.

"what do you mean 'ours'" he rested his head on mine.

"Harry wouldn't look for you a dress and I'm the only one that knows you as much as Harry so I did" I looked up at him.

"thankyou" he smiled and his eyes drifted towards my lips again, my eyes drifted to his and he started leaning in again, his lips met mine this time and he pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. I kissed back and his hand moved to my face again whilst the other stayed at my waist, my arms went to the back of his neck as he kissed me with more force. He eventually pulled away and smiled at me.

"you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that" I smiled and put my head down. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up so he could look into my eyes again. "what's wrong" I smiled.

"nothing" he smiled and softly kissed me again before pulling me into another hug and rocking me back and forth.

For the rest of the day we sat and watched films in my room and I got out the massive box of chocolates and sweets Niall had bought me. I was wrapped up in Louis' arms and to be honest, I'm glad because it was where I had always wanted to be...

* * *

**An/...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- It doesn't get better**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and Harry was sat sat on the end of my bed. I frowned and slowly sat up,

"H-Harry?" he turned his head to look at me.

"I'm sorry for yesterday" I sighed and put my head down.

"why did you say it Harry" he stood up and walked to the side of the bed where I was laying.

"I don't know, you did look like a bit of a slag though" I shook my head and felt the tears again.

"get out Harry" he sighed.

"what did I do?!" I closed my eyes as a tear fell from my eye.

"just go" he touched my arm so I pulled it away.

"no, tell me what I did" I looked up at him and then snapped.

"just get out! get out now!" he frowned and shook his head.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but ever since your parents died, you've been an absolute bitch. I'm starting to think your mum drove off the road on purpose because she didn't want to live with you anymore!" I stared at him with no expression on my face at all, he was stood frowning with his fists braced at his sides before walking out of the door slamming it behind him. I put my head down as the silent tears started running down my pale face, I can't believe he said that, how could he.

I shook my head, I'm not going to cry anymore. If he wants to be like that let him, I don't care. I climbed out of the bed and walked straight into the bathroom, I showered and then walked into my wardrobe. I put on my underwear and then stepped into a pale pink strapless dress that went to just above the knee, I put on my pale denim jacket and put my feet into my white flats. I walked out into my bedroom and put on my small stack of pearl bracelets, my pearl earrings and then applied a small amount of mascara and lip gloss, I put my phone, purse and car keys in my bag and walked out of the room. I walked into the kitchen and saw Louis sat at the island drinking a cup of tea. He looked up at me and smiled,

"morning Meg's" I smiled and put the kettle on before sitting beside him.

"morning Lou" he looked to make sure nobody else was in the living room or kitchen and softly kissed my head.

"how did you sleep?" I sighed.

"okay I suppose, did you sleep okay?" he smiled.

"yes thankyou, where are you going?" I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, anywhere. I just don't want to be here, not with him" he half smiled and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I heard what he said, are you okay?" I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, I just don't understand why he would say something like that" he sighed.

"me neither, he's never been like this" I let out a long breath.

"I know" I stared into space wondering how I ended up like this.

"Louis put them down!" I sighed and dragged Louis away from another pair of shoes. He groaned and padded along behind me.

"but they were nice!" I sighed.

"it's like dragging a kid around, I'm trying to find a dress for the funeral. you're supposed to be helping me!" he sighed and tugged on my hand to turn me around. He smiled and put a piece of hair behind my ear,

"you're right, I'm sorry" I smiled.

"I don't mind you looking, just help me please" he softly kissed my forehead and held my hand.

"I will" we turned and started looking again, but then we heard a high pitched scream. my eyes went wide and Louis let go of my hand a turned around to see three girls a few years younger than me running towards him. I took a step back and watched as they stopped in front of him.

"can we have a picture with you?!" Louis smiled.

"yeah sure" they looked over at me and one of them glared, so I frowned and put my head down again.

"who are you?" I looked up and saw the girl that had been glaring at me,

"I'm a friend" she smirked.

"well you can run back to your mum now, he doesn't need you anymore" I felt like someone had just punched me in the ribs, I couldn't breathe and I could feel the tears as they ran down my face. That is all I have wanted to do for a week, run back to my mum and dad, but I can't. I looked over at Louis to see him stood there with a frown on his face. I put my head down and walked off, I got to my car and sat in it, resting my head on the steering wheel.

I sobbed for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only ten minutes then there was a knock on the window and Louis was leaning his head on the window. I sighed and unlocked the doors for him to get in.

"Are you alright" I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I would have been out sooner, but there was loads" I sighed.

"it's okay, what did she do once I'd left" he reached his hand over and softly stroked my hair.

"laughed and walked away" I closed my eyes and kept my head resting on the steering wheel.

"I still need to get a dress" he sighed.

"no you don't" I looked up and frowned.

"why?" he smiled and lifted up two bags. I frowned and shook my head at him.

"I bought you a dress and a pair of shoes" I slightly smiled.

"thankyou Lou, but why. you bought me the other one yesterday too" he shrugged.

"I don't care, you're not exactly loaded so I thought I'd treat you" I sighed.

"you've done enough, you let me live with you and bought me all that stuff the other day, I don't need anything else love" he smiled.

"I didn't really have a choice about you living with me and I bought you a pair of shoes it's not a lot is it" I sighed.

"it is to me, just promise you're not going to buy me anything else" he smiled.

"I promise, for now" I glared at him.

"Louis" he chuckled.

"fine, I won't buy you anything else" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"thankyou" he grinned so I started the car and drove towards the apartment building.

"I'm not going to apologize Lou, I was right. she's a bitch!" I shook my head and carried on painting my nails on my bed.

"she's not Harry, you shouldn't have said that about her parents" I heard a sigh.

"okay that part I agree was going a bit far, but I'm still not apologizing" I sighed and turned my IPod that was sitting across the room in the docking station up, my room instantly filled with the sound of Mcfly. I smiled and started singing along.

"...'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger, When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer..."

"Turn that down!" Harry yelled from outside, I frowned and turned it back down.

"happy now!" I heard Louis sigh outside.

"don't start with me!" I shook my head.

"fuck off Harry" I looked over and saw the door handle moving. I smirked and carried on painting my nails.

"unlock this door" I laughed.

"I think I'll leave it locked thanks" I heard Harry storming off and then heard Louis lean on the door. I waited for my nails to dry and then walked over to the door.

"Lou?" I heard him sigh once again.

"what" I looked down.

"come off the door and I'll unlock it" I heard him stand up and then I unlocked the door before slowly opening it to see Louis stood there with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry Lou, I didn't mean to yell at him, he just makes me mad" he sighed.

"just try not to okay, it's killing me seeing you both like this" I shut the door again once he had stepped inside and then sat on my bed.

"do you think I like arguing with him, he's my best friend Lou, I hate this" he sighed and sat next to me before pulling me into a hug.

"I know" I smiled and went back to painting my nails, the funeral was tomorrow so I was painting them black to go with the dress. "what time is the car coming to take us to the church tomorrow?" I looked up at him.

"half past nine, it starts at ten" he nodded and leaned down to kiss my head.

"are you okay?" I slightly smiled.

"yeah, I don't know how I'll be tomorrow though" he sighed and stroked my hair.

"I'll be there, Harry will be there and the rest of the boys will" I smiled.

"yeah, thanks Lou for everything. It means a lot" he grinned and kissed my head again. I smiled and finished painting my nails, then cuddled into him.

Ten o'clock tomorrow will be the last time I say goodbye to my parents...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- The Funeral **

* * *

"These two lovely people will be forever in all our hearts, they were loving parents, a loved son and a loved daughter. May they rest in peace"

I hung onto my grandparents' hands and the tears ran down my face. I looked up and saw Harry, Niall, Zayn, Louis and Liam stood opposite me. Louis and Harry were both staring at me with worried faces, I slightly smiled and went back to looking at the graves as they were lowered into the ground. More tears escaped my eyes as the holes in the ground were covered again, I threw the red roses I was holding onto the graves and hugged my grandparents before walking back over to the boys. Harry immediately pulled me into a huge hug, I hugged him back just as tight and buried my head in his chest.

"I'm so sorry Megan, so so sorry" I felt him starting to cry and I started again too,

"I'm sorry too Harry" he squeezed me and then kissed my head before pulling away. He wiped the tears away from my face and then softly smiled at me.

"do you want to go, or do you want to stay a bit longer" I sighed and looked behind me at the two mounds in the ground.

"there's no point in staying really" he nodded and put his arm around me and we all started walking towards the car. We had just walked out of the gates when there was a huge chorus of flashing, I frowned and felt Harry's arm tighten around me. I put my head down and carried on walking and got in the car. I sat back in my seat and leaned my head on the window,

"I can't believe they did that!" I looked over and saw a fuming Louis climbing into the car.

"it's fine" he looked over and sat next to me.

"no it's not, I don't care if we're famous and it's part of the package, they had no right to go there" I shrugged and went back to looking out of the window.

"Harry is there anymore pizza?" all the boys looked at me shocked.

"Megan, you've just ate five pieces" I laughed.

"so, I eat as much as I want and don't get any bigger, so I can" Niall smiled.

"I've finally found someone I can relate to!" I laughed.

"well I can eat if I want to I don't care, I excersize ish so who cares!" Niall laughed and walked over to give me a hug.

"I've found the woman I'm gonna marry" I laughed and pushed him off me,

"right you childish lot, I'm off to bed so goodnight and don't stay up too late. Your at work early tomorrow" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I thought Liam was the mother of the house?!" I shook my head.

"Ha-ha, goodnight" I heard a chorus of goodnight's and then walked into my room, closing and locking the door behind me.

I shed my dress and changed into my jeans and a t-shirt, I went and sat on my bed. that's when the tears started again. I can't believe they've gone, why did they have to leave me.

an hour later I stepped out of the shower, I blinked away the unshed tears and dried off before stepping into my pyjamas and walking back into my room.

"I'm gonna fucking kill em'" I spilled the covered back and quickly escaped the warm confines of the bed. I rushed towards the door and flung it open, they were all in the living room, Harry was pacing the wood covered floor and the others were sat with disgusted looks on their faces as they looked upon the pages of a magazine. I made my way towards Harry and stood in front of him, immediately stopping him from pacing anymore.

"What's wrong" I took in the worry, disgust and anger in his bright green eyes as I looked at him in confusion.

"Lou give her the magazine, she needs to see it herself" I looked over at Louis and frowned, confused I walked over and he handed me the magazine. I took it in my hands and looked at the glossy cover shaking my head. There was a picture of me and the boys leaving the funeral yesterday, the headline read.

**'Death in the One Direction family, but who's the girl?'**

I shook my head and threw the magazine on the sofa, I sighed and sat down next to the magazine I had thrown.

"I don't understand why they followed us there, I mean they saw we were going to a funeral so why the fuck would they go there!" Harry sighed and sat next to me, he slung one of his muscular arms around my shoulder and pulled me tight against his side.

"I don't know either, I'm sorry Meg's" I put my hand on his knee and softly smiled up at him.

"it's okay Harry, it's not your fault. I'm just mad that's all" he smiled back and tenderly kissed my head. To say he was only 3 days older than me, he acted older towards me, it was nice, like a brother I never had.

"so what are we going to do about it because Megan will now probably get hate" I looked up at Liam who was stood with a serious expression on his adorable face.

"Liam, I don't care about the hate, they can say what they like it doesn't affect me. They will get over themselves sooner or later" he smiled and sat at the side of me before pulling me into a huge hug.

"love you Megan" I laughed and hugged him back.

"I loved you to Li" he let go and then Niall, Zayn and Louis all ran up and jumped on me.

"we all love you Meg's" I laughed and then groaned in pain as somebody elbowed me in the ribs.

"Niall you're elbowing my ribs and Zayn I'm not sure your knee is supposed to be there" he turned bright red and moved his knee out of the way. "thanks" he mumbled an apology whilst all the others started laughing. "aw, leave him alone the poor thing, it was an accident" "Niall, you're still elbowing me!" he shuffled around a little before finally moving his elbow from my ribs.

"sorry darlin'" I smiled.

"it's okay" I laid my head back so it leaned on the sofa and looked at all the boys. Harry was squashed under Louis' feet at the side of me, you could just see Liam's head next to Louis side and his feet sticking out from under Louis' legs. Niall was half on top of Louis, half on top of me and Zayn was just laying across us all. "why are you all so special?" they laughed and then Louis decided to pop his head up off the sofa arm.

"you wouldn't love us if we weren't!" I laughed and pushed them all off me and watched as they all screamed and fell to the floor with a thud. All I heard was a chorus of- "Megan!" I chuckled and stood up.

"I'm sorry, but it was pushing you off me or you all laying in a puddle of wee, your choice" they sighed and started getting up. I walked to my room and into the bathroom, I did my business and then turned on the shower waiting for the water to warm up. I was stood leaning against the bathroom door daydreaming when there was a knock on my door. "yeah?" Harry stuck his head round the door checking I was decent before walking in.

"we're ordering pizza, we didn't think you'd be up for going out for dinner. What do you want?" I walked from the bathroom door and over to him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close to me. I buried my face into his shoulder, taking in the fragrance of his shirt. I felt him let out a comforting breath and he wrapped his arms tight around me. "what's this for?" I looked up to see him gazing down at me.

"I just miss you" he smiled and put a strand of hair behind my ear before pulling me tight against him again.

"I miss you too" I heard his mumble against my hair and then he softly kissed the top of my head.

"Harry?"

"hm"

"pepperoni please babe" he laughed and then pulled away from me.

"okay, I'll leave you to shower and get dressed, it should be here in about half an hour" I nodded and watched as he walked out of the door closing it behind him.

I stripped out of my pajamas and stood under the hot spray of the shower, I started thinking about the kiss Louis and I shared. What was going on with us because you can't just kiss somebody like that and 'just be friends' I decided that once I was dressed I needed to talk to him.

I quickly got out of the shower and dried off before putting on my woolly tights, brown woolen shorts with cream checks on and a tan coloured tank top that I tucked into the shorts. I ran a brush through my brown hair and went in search of Louis. I found him sat outside texting, I opened the balcony doors and sat at the side of him he looked up at me and smiled.

"you look nice" I smiled back at him.

"Thanks" he grinned and put his head down. "Lou?" He looked up at me with his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Yeah" I sighed and turned my body to sit crossed legged on the bench facing him.

"What is this?" I motioned between the both us with my hand. He frowned.

"what's what" I sighed.

"us, you kissed me and then left it at that I need to know what we are" he smiled and put a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I like you if that's what you mean and I would like to kiss you again" I smiled at him and put my head down. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up, the moment my eyes met his, his lips were decending towards mine. They reached mine and he wrapped his arms around my waist, mine moving to lay on his chest. He eventually pulled away and smiled, I smiled back and he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me into his side.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Not the best surprise ever.

* * *

It was a few months after the funeral and the second kiss Louis and I shared. The boys had gone to America for a few weeks to sort out the album as that's where Simon was staying. Today however was the day they were coming back. Me and Harry had talked on the phone every night like he promised, but Louis hadn't contacted me once, even though he promised too.

I sighed and finished putting my hair up in a bun, I was dressed in black leggings, a pale blue shirt dress with a brown belt round the waist and then brown brogues. I didn't bother with makeup because I was only meeting them at the airport, I've missed them all so much. Especially Louis,I missed his cups of tea. I hate to say it but mine aren't the best, I missed him being here, making a joke out of everything. I had been out with Jesse a few times, he was amazing. He helped me take my mind off things when I started thinking about my parents.

I picked up my phone and some money to get a taxi to the airport, there was no point driving because I'd be getting the car back with them. I got in the taxi and told the driver where I was going. I started out of the window of the moving vehicle, what if they've changed. They've been gone a month nearly, what if they want me to move out!?

"miss, we're here" I snapped out of my daydream and turned to the driver.

"sorry, how much is it?" he smiled.

"five pound please love" I smiled and handed him the money, before stepping out of the taxi and into the airport. There was a loud scream near one of the doors so I quickly walked over, knowing thats where the boys are. I stood a bit back from the crowd of fans and waited for them to step through the doors. I saw a black quiff and grinned. I flinched as a huge chorus of screams erupted from the crowd of girls, I saw Harry next, then Niall and Liam. I frowned when I never saw Louis and stood waiting for the others to come over. Harry looked up and grinned when he saw me, I forgot all about Louis and held my arms out. He chuckled and dropped his bags before running over to me and picking me up. I laughed at how cliche the whole thing was and wrapped my arms and legs around his neck and waist. He put his arms around me tighter and then pulled his head back to look at me.

"Hey meg's, I've missed you" I laughed and looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"I missed you too Hazza" he smiled and lowered me too the floor. "Where's Lou?" He grinned and turned us around.

"With his girlfriend" I looked at him confused, but then saw him walking through the crowd holding hands with a tall, brown haired girl who looked about nineteen. I felt a slither of hurt run through me, he can't kiss me the day he leaves and say he's going to ring me everyday, and then not ring me at all and come back with a girlfriend. I looked over to them and he looked up and saw me, he had a guilty expression on his face. He mouthed a sorry, so I gave him a small smile and shrugged. I knew deep down he'd never have a relationship with me. I'm just a plain old seventeen year old girl he feels sorry for because my parents have just died.

"Megan?" I blinked and looked at Harry who was now stood directly in front of me.

"what?" He sighed and put his hand up to my face, I frowned confused as to what he was doing.

"Why are you crying?" I put my own hand up to my face and felt the tears falling from my eyes.

"I just missed you I guess" he chuckled and pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked behind him. Louis was staring at me with a mix of guilt and hurt in his eyes. I sighed and closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms tighter around Harry's waist. He eventually pulled away and smiled at me.

"let's go, I want to give you something when we get back" I smiled and pulled away.

"Alright, let's go"

I looked up and saw louis stood in the doorway. He smiled so I smiled back being polite.

"I'm sorry Megan" I smiled and carried on looking at the tv.

"What for, lying or not keeping your promise or better yet. Coming back with another girl" he sighed and put his head down.

"all of it, but I love Eleanor" I nodded.

"It's okay, somehow I knew it was too good to be true" he walked over to the bed and sat at the side of me.

"You know I love you Megan, but I've realised now you're more like a sister and I don't want to lose that love" I looked towards him and smiled.

"I suppose you're right, I'm sorry Lou. I know you wouldn't have done it if you didn't love her, she's beautiful and I know she loves you too. So don't let her go, you've got something good" he grinned and pulled me into a hug. I laughed and put my arms around him back.

"thankyou meg's, I knew you'd understand" I sighed.

"It's alright, you're happy. That's all that matters to me" he softly kissed the top of my head and leaned his cheek on the top of my head.

"Aw, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I looked up and saw Eleanor stood leaning on the doorway.

"No it's alright, he's all yours now" she smiled at me, so I smiled back and watched as louis got up and pulled her onto a hug. I grinned, they make such a lovely couple. Louis took hold of Eleanor's hand and started pulling her out of the room.

"It was nice meeting you Megan" I smiled.

"You too, take care of him for me" she laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I will" she walked out of the room with a grinning louis behind her. He turned to me so I winked and then pushed him out of the room after her. I sighed and sat on my bed so I could finish watching the film that had been on before louis walked in. It happened to be Breakfast At Tiffany's. one of my all time favourite films, I love it so much. I can probably quote it I've seen it that many times. I yawned and glanced at the clock on the wall: 9 o'clock. I stood up and walked over to my wardrobe, I showered this morning so luckily I didn't need to have another. I picked out my tshirt And bottoms hello kitty pyjama set and quickly took off my clothes before slipping the pyjamas on. I had to laugh at them, on the front of the T-shirt it said 'I am not a morning person' Harry knows me so well. I put my clothes in the basket of dirty washing and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I stepped out of my bathroom Harry was slitting on my bed, his top half leaning on the headboard. I smiled in amusement as he got engrossed in the film.

"Having fun Harry?" His eyes snapped towards mine and he grinned so I saw the dimples I love.

"Yes actually I am" I laughed and walked over to the bed, I climbed on and sat at the side of him.

"and why have you decided to grace my presence?" He looked at me and laughed.

"I thought I'd say goodnight to her royal highness" I grinned and leaned my head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and he leaned his head on top of mine. I saw something black on the underside of his left arm and frowned.

"Harry, what's that on your arm?" He sighed and looked down at me.

"I got a tattoo" I gasped and sat up, I picked up his arm and pushed up the short sleeve of his shirt so I could see. I was a medium sized black star just under his armpit. I smiled, at least it's not hideous.

"does it represent anything?" He sat up and turned to face me,

"four of the points represent each one of the boys. Then the last one is you" I smiled and looked up at his eyes.

"That's so sweet, why though" he grinned and carried on looking at me.

"You're all special to me, you keep me grounded, without you I probably wouldn't be here now" I felt a tear fall from my eye.

"See you're just a big softie" he laughed and pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's true, I love you" I grinned and hugged him back.

"Love you too curly" he chuckled and kissed my head.

"I got you something" I frowned and pulled away, but when I did I felt cold metal on my neck. I looked down and saw a small locket, I looked up at Harry who simply smiled and then opened it. on one side was a picture of my parents and on the other was a picture of me and the boys. I smiled and looked back up at him. "It's to show your two families" I smiled and closed it again. I pulled back the covers and switched off the tv, Harry stood up as I got under the covers. He pulled them up around me and turned to leave but I took hold of his hand.

"Stay with me, you've been gone a month. You can stay in here" he grinned and walked into the wardrobe. He came out five minutes later in a tight white shirt and grey jogging bottoms. I laughed and shook my head, so he hides stuff in my wardrobe now! He pulled back the covers at the side of me and got in the bed.

"your feet are bloody freezing megan" I laughed and cuddled into his side.

"I know, now sleep. Goodnight Harry" he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"goodnight Megan"


	10. Chapter 10

**An/ sorry it took so long to update, I went to a concert a few weeks ago and so I couldn't update then and I've got exams coming up so bare with me! :) x**

* * *

I was laying in a field full of daisies, it was the middle of summer and the heat was blazing down on me. I was wearing a white, strapless dress with small multi-coloured flowers covering it. I looked to my side and saw Louis smiling down at me, then he started leaning in. I closed my eyes waiting for the feel of his lips on mine. I frowned when they never did and my eyelids fluttered open, what I saw made my heart break. He was stood laughing at me with his arms wrapped around somebody else, then he moved his head and started pretty much eating her face. I broke down in tears, this is exactly what happened before. Why does it always happen to me.

"Megan" I frowned as I heard somebody else shouting me, but the tears carried on.

"Megan?"

"Megan!"

My eyes shot open and I looked around me, Harry was laying on the bed at the side of me with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What?" he sighed and pulled me into his arms.

"you were crying, not even that. Sobbing in your sleep, sweetheart what's wrong?" I buried my head in his chest and continued to cry.

"I don't know if I can tell you Harry, I don't know how" he sighed and kissed my head.

"you can tell me anything, you know that. What's wrong?" I pulled away and moved to sit at the side of him.

"promise you won't get mad" he chuckled.

"I promise" I sighed and put my head down.

"you know the time I burned my thumb in the hair curlers?" He frowned in confusion and looked at me.

"Yes, carry on" I started playing with my hands.

"Louis nearly kissed me, before you walked in, a-"

"what?!" He looked towards the door in anger and went to stand up, but I put my hand over his.

"Harry, you promised" he sighed in defeat and sat back down.

"Carry on" I softly smiled as he linked our hands.

"Well when he came back from shopping, I was in here and he kissed me, but that was it for a few day. Until I went to speak to him, it was the day before you went to America. He said he liked me a lot and then kissed me again, but he promised to call like you. He never did and then he came back with someone else" by the end of it I was in tears again. Harry was hiding his anger, I knew he wanted to beat the shit out of louis, but I couldn't let him do that.

"Megan I'm so sorry" I looked up at him and frowned.

"Why you never did anything wrong" he sighed and started playing with my hand.

"I set them up, if I'd have known I wouldn't have done it" I shrugged and put my head down.

"it's fine. You didn't know and they're both happy together. I don't mind. As long as she makes him happy, it just hurts because its the second time this has happened to me" Harry pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me.

"I know" I buried my head in his chest as he stroked my hair.

"Harry"

"yeah?" I looked up at him.

"Why are you just wearing a towel?" He looked down and sheepishly grinned.

"I kind of used your shower" I sat up and stared at him.

"Who's towel is that Harry" he put his head down and mumbled so I couldn't hear him. "What?"

"Yours"

"Harry!" He sighed, but then looked at me with an evil smirk on his face.

"do you want it back?"

"I would appreciate it yes, when it's washed" he chuckled.

"okay, I'll go get dressed then. Are you okay?" I smiled and nodded. He got up off the bed and kissed my head before walking out of the room.

I had just stepped out of the shower when my phone vibrated telling me I had a message, I wrapped a towel around me and then walked into my room.

**'What are you doing later?- Jesse'**

I frowned in confusion and text back.

**'nothing, why?'**

I put it down and then walked into my wardrobe to get dressed.

**'I was just wondering, would you want to go on a date. With me?'**

I stared down at my phone in shock. He wanted to go on a date, with me?! I threw the phone on my bed and hurriedly walked out of my room in search of Harry.

"Harry, I need your advice on something" I had found him in his room on his phone.

"What's wrong?" I went and sat on the end of his bed and looked over at him.

"Jesse asked me on a date, tonight" he smiled and put his phone down.

"And what did you say?" I sighed and put my head down.

"Nothing yet" he moved to sit at the side of me.

"what are you afraid of?" I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I don't want to be hurt again Harry" he leaned his head on top of mine and I felt his warm, large hand take a place over mine. Our fingers linking together.

"he won't hurt you, I'll make sure of that. I won't let anyone hurt you again Megan, you've had enough to last you a lifetime" I warmly smiled and he lifted his head up.

"thankyou Harry" his cheeks went slightly pink making me laugh, I leaned across and left a small kiss on his cheek.

"it's okay" I smiled and stood up,

"I'll go tell him I can go" Harry grinned up at me and nodded.

"good, go and enjoy yourself, you need it" I smiled once more before walking out of the room.

**'sorry for the late reply, I had to speak to Harry. I'd love to go on a date with you'**

I let out a nervous sigh, I've never really been on a date before. What if he says no for not replying straight away, oh god. I need to calm down before I'm sick, I think I'm going to faint. I slowly sat on the end of my bed, slightly sinking into the mattress. I bit my lip waiting for my phone to vibrate saying I had a message. A second later it did. I took a deep breath and unlocked my phone.

**'It's fine, does the cinema sound okay, I know it's typical, but it's the only place I can think of. How's seven?' **

I grinned and my eyes swept over the message again, he's so sweet. I started typing a reply with the grin still on my face.

**'it sounds perfect and seven is fine, thankyou Jesse' **

I sighed and looked over at the clock. Seven and a half hours.

**'good, what for? I should be thanking you' **

I frowned confused by the last part.

**'and why's that?' **

**'for going out with me' **

I looked at the message and a smile spread on my face, he is so adorable.

**'you're very welcome Jesse, I'll see you at seven?'**

**'you definitely will, bye Megan' **I smiled and typed my last reply.

**'goodbye Jesse' **All the nerves I felt earlier washed away, to be replaced by excitement. I can't wait to go now, I just don't know what to wear.

"Harry!?" he walked into the room with a 'what do you want' expression on his face.

"what" I laughed at the boredom in his tone.

"I need your help" he sighed and leaned on the door frame.

"What with because if it's clothes, I'm getting Louis" I laughed and then smiled at him.

"go get Louis babe" he chuckled and shook his head, the curls adorning his head moved along with it. He backed out of the room and trudged down the corridor.

"Louis Wan has arrived!" I looked up at Louis who had decided to burst into my room with his arms spread out above his head. I stared at him for a moment, but couldn't hold it in anymore, I cracked up laughing that bad that my stomach hurt.

"Don't ever do that again" he grinned and then walked into my wardrobe. I reluctantly stood up and walked over to the wardrobe, Louis had a slight frown on his face whilst looking through the racks of clothes. He pulled out my bright red, skinny jeans, white, sleeveless, button up shirt that had small peals on the collar, my black blazer and black patent shoes with the white rose on the front.

"Don't say anything, just go try them on!" I laughed and took the clothes before walking into the bathroom.

"Louis, you're amazing!" I walked out of the bathroom grinning like an idiot. "I love it!" He grinned at me and pulled me in for a hug.

"good, now promise me you won't do anything stupid later" I hugged him back.

"promise Lou" he gripped me tighter and then pulled away.

"you look gorgeous, now get changed because if you get anything on those, I'll kill you" I laughed and watched as he skipped out of my room. He is a strange child.

"Megan, don't you need to be getting ready. Jesse will be here in an hour" I jumped up off the sofa and smiled at Liam.

"I do indeed, I'll see you in an hour!" he chuckled and I sprinted down the hallway to my room. I have an hour, an hour! I quickly stripped off my clothes and took a very fast shower, then carefully put my hair up in rollers. I know 'rollers are for old people blah blah blah' but I don't want to damage my hair, so I'm using them. I then made my way over to my wardrobe and shut the door behind me, the shirt was slipped over my shoulders and then the buttons were done up. I then struggled to pull up my jeans with how tight they were, so five minutes later I finally had them on! I sprayed my perfume on, then carried my blazer and shoes out of the wardrobe with me. They were all placed on my bed as I sat on the stool near my dressing table, I gently took the rollers out of my hair and quickly spritzed it with hairspray. I put a neat line of liquid eyeliner on my eyelids, close to the lash line with a small flick on the end and added a few sweeps of mascara. I applied a tiny bit of lip gloss and then stood up, finally ready.

"Megan?" I looked towards the door as it opened. I smiled warmly and stood up.

"hey Harry, you okay?" he nodded and walked into my room, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, I was just checking if you were ready. He's here, but currently being interviewed by Liam" I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"that poor boy" Harry laughed and walked over to me.

"you're not wearing it?" I frowned, but then looked down and saw my neck was empty. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed my necklace off the side.

"sorry, I showered so I took it off, could you put it on for me?" He grinned so I saw his dimple and then turned me around.

"There you go" I smiled and then picked up my blazer, which I slipped on and then placed my feet into my shoes before adding a few bracelets to my arms. I picked up my phone and bag before turning back to Harry. "you ready now?" I grinned and nodded so he held his arm out for me to take. We both walked out of my room and to the living room, then I saw him sat on the sofa looking terrified. Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam were all sat on the opposite sofa pretty much looking like they were going to pounce on him if he said anything wrong. He looked up and saw me causing a huge smile to appear on his face. I smiled back and then Harry leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"be careful okay and have fun. You deserve it babe" I squeezed his hand and then walked further into the living room.

"are you ready to go Jesse?" He stood up faster than lightning and nodded making me laugh.

"you will have her back by midnight, no later and hurt her and we won't even hesitate to hurt your baby maker lad, trust me" I looked over at Louis and sighed.

"Okay Louis, can we go now" He walked over to me, warily looking at Jesse the whole time. Then he pulled me into a hug.

"yes, have fun" I smiled and walked out of the door with a still terrified Jesse behind me.


	11. Chapter 11

**An/ I haven't updated in a while, so I updated twice in two days haha. Enjoy! :) x**

* * *

"You look beautiful by the way" I smiled over at Jesse and blushed.

"Thankyou" he grinned and put his head down.

"How have you been coping?" I looked over and saw he had a look of concern on his features.

"I've been better, but I'm fine. Thankyou for everything the last couple of weeks, I really appreciate it" he shrugged and smiled at me.

"I'm just happy I could be there for you" I smiled and stood at the side of his car, waiting for him to unlock the doors. He clicked a button on his keys and then the doors automatically unlocked. I was about to open the door when a hand stopped me.

"Ah-ah- ah" I frowned and looked up, Jesse was shaking his head at me. "I am being a gentleman so I am opening this door" I chuckled and glanced over at the house. All the boys were stood staring out of the window, I groaned and 'gracefully' climbed into the car. Or should I say tripped over my foot and pretty much flew into the car. I cleared my throat and looked up at Jesse.

"Sorry, I'm not the most graceful person ever" he chuckled and carefully shut the door. I quickly looked out of the window and over at the house, they were still stood there with their faces pressed up against the window. I shook my head at them and pulled out my phone to text Harry.

**'Get away from the bloody window, you look like idiots ;) x' **

Jesse climbed into the car, a lot more gracefully than I did. I put my phone back in my bag and put the bag at my feet.

"Are you alright, they tend to be a bit overprotective" he laughed and started driving the car.

"I'm fine, it's nice how they do look out for you" I smiled.

"Yeah it is, they're lovely really" he grinned and I sighed before turning to look out of the window.

"Megan, were here" I looked around and noticed the cinema in front of us. "Stay there, I will open the door" I laughed and shook my head, waiting for him to walk round and open the door. He put out his hand to help me out of the car, I got out with his assistance and waited for him to shut the door.

"Thankyou Jesse" he grinned and looked at the floor scratching the back of his neck.

"Megan?" I glanced over at him and as his nervous expression.

"Yeah"

"Would you mind, if I um, held your hand?" I softly smiled at him and shook my head.

"No, not at all" he smiled back and then gently slotted his hand in mine, our fingers linking together. My eyes went to look at his face and I noticed him smiling down at me, I chuckled and put my head down embarrassed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"you keep smiling at me" he lightly chuckled and squeezed my hand.

"sorry, I'll stop if you want?" I looked over at him, he had his eyebrows raised and a serious look on his face. I smiled and shook my head.

"don't, you have a nice smile" he laughed and then opened the glass door, leading us into the cinema.

"thanks" I just grinned at him and carried on walking. "what do you want to see?" I looked up at the screen above the desk.

"Jesse, I know you're a guy, but..."

"do you want to see Abduction by any chance Megan?" I looked up at him and grinned.

"We don't have to if you don't want t-" I was cut off by Jesse walking up to the desk.

"Can I have two tickets for Abduction please?" I frowned and walked up to stand at the side of him.

"I'm paying for mine" he sighed and handed over the money.

"do you want any popcorn?" I shook my head.

"no thankyou, it gets stuck in my throat and it's nasty" he chuckled.

"A drink?"

"okay, but only if we share it because then I won't feel as bad because you haven't just bought it for me" he laughed again and handed over the money.

"Right, we are in screen 4 at the back" I raised my eyebrows when he said at the back.

"You aren't at the back to try anything funny are you Jesse?" he frowned at me.

"no, it's just a better view of the screen. I can have us moved to the middle if you want?" I softly smiled and put my hand on his arm.

"It's fine, I was kidding, ish" he laughed and took hold of my hand again.

"okay Megan" I smiled and looked at the floor again.

We took our seats at the back and then the film started, the first thing I saw was Taylor Lautner. I kind of felt bad though, I like Jesse and I'm staring at a screen wishing I could just lick Taylor Lautner's face. Oops.

It got to the part where his 'parents' were killed and I nearly cried, that poor kid! Then it hit me again, I knew what it felt like. I felt myself tearing up again and mentally cursed. Not now, I was perfectly fine, please not now. Too late, a tear ended up falling from my eye and I quickly moved my hand to wipe it away, but I didn't have a chance because Jesse's hand came up and wiped it away before I could. I looked up into his beautiful deep green eyes and let out a breath. His lips moved towards my ear,

"are you okay?" He pulled back and I nodded, putting a smile on my face.

"Yeah" he warmly smiled and then linked my fingers with his. My eyes went back to the film and I was lost in it again.

It all got very confusing. I didn't understand who was the good guys and who were the bad anymore? This was just a mind fuck! Then though it all became clear, Nathan and Mara were so cute.

He saved her at the beginning and then he wouldn't leave her side, he was determined to protect her no matter what. I smiled to myself, he sounds like Harry. It was sad when he finally found out his real mother, but then discovered she had died. I can't even begin to imagine what that would be like, he had been searching for weeks- months even to find his mum and then he finally finds her and she's dead.

Eventually they end up at a baseball game, as Nathan had tracked down who killed his mother, but it all goes wrong as the murderer finds the gun.

After this I find my eyes slowly going up to Jesse, his perfect jawline, his soft, pink lips. Cute nose and then finally his breathtaking eyes, he was too focused on the film to notice me staring. I couldn't help it, he was truly beautiful. A few minutes later I was broke out of my trance by him,

"Find something you like, Megan?" he was still looking at the film, but with a smirk on his face. I went bright red and put my head down mumbling.

"no, I, um-" he chuckled and squeezed my hand, I looked back at the screen just in time to watch the end of the film.

The lights eventually came on, I frowned and squeezed my eyes shut, letting them get used to the light. I opened them and saw Jesse stood up waiting for me, I smiled and quickly stood up.

"sorry, those lights are kinda bright" He chuckled and held his hand out.

"it's fine, they are" I smiled and put my hand in his, they fit together perfectly.

We got back in his car and he once again started the engine.

"thankyou for tonight Jesse" he glanced over at me and smirked.

"it's not over yet, you haven't ate" I frowned.

"I thought we were just going to the cinema" He grinned and shrugged.

"I don't want you starving" I sighed.

"look if this is because of those 5 idiots earlier telling you what to do, ignore them. you don't have to" He laughed and then put his hand on my knee. I slightly jumped making him move his hand away.

"sorry" I went silent and put my head down embarrassed.

"it's fine, I didn't mean to jump" I don't know what just happened, I suppose I'm just wary of boys. I haven't crossed THAT line yet, so I just involuntarily jumped. I looked up at him, his face was slightly red too, I embarrassed him didn't I?

After an awkward silence, we arrived at a restaurant. Jesse got out and then opened my door for me.

"thankyou" he smiled and then closed the door behind me. He never took hold of my hand this time though.

"it's alright, why did you jump. When I put my hand on your leg?" I looked over at him and nervously bit my lip.

"Um, I suppose I'm just wary of boys, touching me if you understand me" His eyes widened and he looked at the floor.

"so you've never..." I shook my head and went bright red, avoiding his eyes. He sighed and took hold of my hand again. "hey, it's fine. I just wondered that;s all, I though you didn't like me that's all" I put my head up and looked into his eyes.

"of course I do, why wouldn't I Jesse" he smiled and carried on towards the restaurant.

We were in the car, outside my house. The meal was amazing, we talked all the way through it. There were no awkward silences or anything, I feel happy with Jesse, the happiest I've been in a long time. I just don't know if he likes me back. I sighed and carefully got out of the car, Jesse took hold of my hand and we walked up the steps at a slow pace.

"Thanks Jesse, I've loved every bit of tonight" he grinned and stopped when we got to the front step. I'm surprised the boys aren't stood with their faces pressed to the window again!

"So did I" I looked at him and smiled, my other hand was taken in his bigger one and he then faced me. His eyes drifted to my lips and I let out a breath, wondering if he was going to do what I thought he was going to. His eyes then flicked back to mine and I bit my lip, of course he wasn't. "Megan?"

"hm?" His thumb started gently stroking my hand.

"Would you get mad, if I kissed you?" my eyes went wide with shock, I was not expecting him to say that. My voice when I calmed down, came out in a whisper.

"no" he slightly smiled and one of his hands moved from mine, to softly caress my face, he leaned his forehead on mine and his green eyes drifted to my lips once again. I let go off my lip with my teeth and stared into his eyes, they were so gorgeous. He moved closer and I felt his breath on my face, his eyes started to drift closed along with mine and he moved that little bit closer. I sighed waiting to feel his soft lips on mine.

"What is this?!"


	12. Chapter 12

I quickly pulled away from Jesse and put my head down before looking towards the door, I saw the feet and knew who it was. Harry and Louis. I sighed and finally faced my fear, I looked up to see them both glaring at Jesse.

"I-um, was just um, saying goodbye" I glanced over at Jesse to see him stood awkwardly trying to escape this situation.

"It looked like you were sticking your tongue down Megan's throat to me!" I sighed and glared at Harry.

"will you give up, you're not my father. None of you are!" Harry frowned and looked down at me.

"no, but he's gone Megan. Somebody else needs to look after you!" I shook my head and let go of Jesse's hand.

"you think I don't know that Harry, it's all I think about. But I'm not a child, I'm eighteen in two months, stop treating me like a child!" he groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

"I will treat you like a child if I want to, you're in my house and you follow by my rules!" I glared at him, I can't believe this. He's still treating me like I'm five!

"well maybe I'll move out, then I won't have to follow your rules and put up with you treating me like a five year old!"

"fine!"

"fine!" he stormed into the house and left Louis stood there staring, I looked up at him pleading him with my eyes for him to give me peace with Jesse.

"I'll just leave you two alone" I nodded and turned to Jesse.

"I'm sorry Jesse, I understand if you don't want to go on a date with me again, after this even I wouldn't date me, but for the record, I loved every minute of it. Goodbye Jesse" I leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. I smiled and then turned to enter the house again.

A hand caught my wrist before I could and I was quickly turned around. Jesse's lips landed on mine before I could even wonder why, I closed my eyes and kissed him back. His arms wrapped around my waist and then mine went around him, he pulled away breathing heavily and rested his forehead on mine.

"I loved every minute of it too and I'd love to go on another date with you. oh and goodnight Megan" I stood there with a gormless look on my face as he walked down the path and got in his car. He winked at me before driving off down the street.

I eventually snapped out of the daze and giggled to myself before walking into the house. I regretted that decision and my happy mood was soon turned upside down once I saw Harry sat on the sofa in the living room. I sighed and walked into the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea before I went to sleep.

I put the kettle on and got out my cup, I stood staring out of the window watching the pool in the back garden.

"why did you do that Megan?" I slowly turned to look at Harry and leaned on the counter, my arms were folded over my chest.

"do what Harry?" he frowned and leaned on the doorway, also folding his arms over his chest.

"start an argument with me in the street, you know full well there are photographers from newspapers all over and they all probably got every bit of that!" I shook my head and quickly carried on making my drink.

"Well I am sorry that I embarrass you Harry, I'll try not to do it in future" I picked up my drink and walked straight past him into my room. I placed the tea on my bedside cabinet, then picked up my pajamas from the end of the bed and walked into the bathroom. I quickly slipped out of my clothes and wiped off my makeup. I looked in the mirror and sighed before picking up my pajamas and putting them on, I put my hair up in a bun and walked back into my room. Harry was sat on my bed.

"Megan" I turned off the bathroom light and walked over to the lamp before switching it on.

"what do you want Harry?" I pulled back the covers before getting in and then picking up my boiling hot tea. He turned to face me and looked at me with no expression at all.

"did you mean what you said, about moving out" I put both my hands around the steaming cup and placed it in my lap.

"I don't know, if these arguments carry I might just have too" he ran his hand through his hair and put his head down.

"don't do it Megan, please" I sighed and placed the cup on the bedside cabinet.

"why shouldn't I Harry, you're not really giving me a lot of reason to stay" he looked up at me and I honestly don't think I've seen him like this in my life.

"I don't want you to leave me Megan, if I had to give up my job to keep you here I would. That is how much you mean to me, I just don't want you to go. I've never loved someone more in my life and I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here to yell at us all, or wake me up for work in a morning or even giving me my coffee and toast in bed when I can't be arsed to move. I need you here Megan, we all do" I smiled and pulled back the covers before jumping on his knee. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck before burying my head in his chest. He chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around me and rested his head on mine.

"I love you too Harry, I don't know what I'd do without seeing you here in a morning either. I think I'd go mental" he chuckled.

"more than you are already you mean" I chuckled and looked up at him.

"ha, ha. Where are the others. They ran off pretty fast" he sighed.

"they got fed up of us arguing and went to their rooms" I sighed and put my head back on his chest.

"I'm sorry for arguing with you all the time Harry" his grip tightened around me.

"I'm sorry for treating you like a child all the time, I just don't want you to get hurt" I smiled.

"I know"

"Megan, get up!" I frowned and picked up the closest pillow to me I could find, before pushing it in the person's face.

"no" I heard a chuckled and groaned burying my head further in the picture.

"Harry leave" he laughed and jumped on me, I was squashed into the mattress with a grinning Harry laying on top of me.

"nope, I have to speak to you" I sighed.

"then speak and get out so I can sleep, what time is it?"

"half past ten" I sighed and pushed his off me so I could sit up and breathe.

"fine, what is it" he grinned and sat cross legged looking at me.

"you know that dress that we bought months ago for that red carpet thing" I frowned and nodded.

"yeah" he grinned and started fidgeting.

"well, you're going to be wearing it tonight because we're going!" my face fell and I felt sick. That includes people. People with cameras and yelling and lights and oh god I think I'm gonna be sick.

"why would you do this too me Harry, you know I hate people!" he laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"so nice in the morning aren't you Meg's?" I sighed and pushed him off me.

"what time do we need to leave?" He looked deep in thought for a moment.

"Half past six, it starts at seven" I nodded.

"and what premiere is it for?" he grinned.

"you are going to love me... Twilight part one!" I sat there staring at him shocked.

"HARRY I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" I jumped on him, causing us both to fall off the bed and land on the floor with a loud thud.

"ow, Megan I think you've broke me" I groaned and laid my head back on the floor.

"I think I've broke myself" he chuckled and rested his head on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Then the door bust open.

"what happened in here?!" I looked over at Liam, he looked so adorable. He had a worried look on his face and he had just woke up.

"I kinda jumped on Harry and we fell off the bed" he frowned and shook his head.

"you two will be the death of me" I laughed and got up from the floor.

"I'm sorry Liam" he chuckled and walked out, all I heard was a 'it's fine' from down the corridor. I smiled at Harry who was still occupying the floor and walked past him into the bathroom.

"Are you sure I look okay?" Harry chuckled and moved to stand behind me.

"you look beautiful" I smoothed out my strapless royal blue dress once more and slipped on my stone/ white coloured peep toe heel shoes and picked up my matching clutch bag with the small bow on the front. Harry winked at me in the mirror and then put on the locket he had given me. I smiled at him and turned around, my hair was curled and then put in a messy bun at the side of my head.

"are we ready to go" he nodded and took hold of my hand.

"boys, boys over here?!" They walked over leaving me stood there in the middle of the red carpet looking like a complete idiot. Harry turned to me before walking over and pulling me over to them. "and who's this lovely lady, we've seen her with you boys a few times" Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"this lovely lady is my best friend, don't know what I'd do without her" I smiled at him and then looked at my feet.

"how old are you miss?" I looked up at the interviewer and smiled.

"eighteen in two months" she grinned and turned towards the camera.

"well I'm sure the fans will have something to say about that" She laughed along with the camera man, but none of us did. We all new I was going to get hate after this, but there's nothing I could do.

We had been walking around for about ten minutes and then I saw Robert Pattinson, walking over" I stood there completely frozen.

"oh my god Harry, I think I'm going to faint" he chuckled and squeezed my waist.

"you'll be fine"

"hey, how are you boys. I've been wanting to meet you for a while. And who's this?" I smiled and looked up at him. He's so beautiful.

"It's Megan, one of my very close friends" Robert smiled and held his hand out for me to take.

"it's lovely to meet you Megan" he then leaned down and kissed my hand.

"It was lovely meeting you boys, I'll see you soon" They all chorused a bye and I just stood there frozen.

"Megan, Megan"

"oh god, she's gone into shock someone call an ambulance!"

"shutup Liam" I snapped out of my little daze and looked over at the boys.

"sorry, don't know what happened there" they all laughed and Harry once again wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'm knackered, so goodnight you wonderful people!" they all mumbled something and I chuckled as I walked off into my room.

Well today was eventful!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Feeling Numb**

* * *

I patted the duvet in search of the item making the annoying buzzing sound, after blindly moving my hand around like an idiot I finally came across my phone that laid under my pillow. I slightly opened my eyes as they adjusted to the harsh light coming through the blinds I forgot to shut yesterday. I unlocked my phone and glared at the message that woke me up from my peaceful slumber.

'**Wake up little miss sunshine, Jesse will be here in an hour!'**

I carried on frowning, grumbling under my breath at how much I hate him. My feet steeped onto the soft, carpeted floor as I shuffled into the bathroom. I turned on the shower, waiting for the freezing water to warm up; once it had I pulled off my pajamas and stepped under the hot spray. I leaned my head back letting the water run over me. It had been a week since my date with Jesse and the premiere, me and the boys were right. I did get hate, but I don't care. They can say what they like; they're just hormonal teenage girls that are jealous of my relationship with the boys.

After showering I wrapped a towel around my body and quickly made my way into the wardrobe. I pulled on my denim skinny jeans, white tank top, white blazer and slipped on my nude coloured heels. I grabbed my nude clutch bag and sat at my dressing table. I put on a small amount of eyeliner near my lash line with a small flick at the ends and put on some nude lipstick. I stood up and spritzed myself with perfume before walking out of my bedroom. I saw Harry sat at the island in the kitchen, drinking coffee. I silently crept up on my tip toes and stood behind him; my hands then came up and slowly covered his eyes.

"Morning Megan" I sighed and sat next to him.

"You always know it's me, I don't know why I still do it" He laughed and turned to face me.

"Probably because you've been doing it since we were kids, I know it's you" I grinned and put my head down.

"Do you ever wish you could go back, to before all of this; the fans, the tours, everything? Like when we were kids, we never cared about anything, we never argued and well I had my parents I suppose" He slightly smiled and put his head down.

"I don't know, I loved it back then. I really did, but this is my life now and I love this too, I wouldn't change a thing. Except the arguments obviously, I hate arguing with you, it kills me" I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I love you curly" I felt him smile and lean his head on top of mine.

"Love you too Meg's"

"How would you like to go for ice cream?" I grinned and looked over at Jesse; we were currently walking down a quiet street somewhere in London.

"I would love it, thankyou" He grinned and looked down at our linked hands; I smiled and carried on looking at my feet as we walked.

We arrived at the ice cream shop a few minutes later and I found a small booth in the corner while Jesse ordered our ice cream. We had ordered a huge, chocolate sundae for us both to share; he came back and slid along the booth until he was sat at the side of me.

"So, I saw you all over the news on Saturday" I smiled and put my head down.

"They dragged me to a premiere and I couldn't say no, I know I probably looked awful and stupid, but I did it for them" I felt a hand on mine and looked up to see Jesse staring at me, when his eyes met mine he smiled and squeezed my hand.

"You looked beautiful and trust me you never looked stupid. I just wish I would have been there to see how beautiful you looked in the flesh" I smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Thankyou Jesse" he grinned and shrugged.

"It's true" I smiled and looked over at the waitress as she came over with the ice cream. I hated her as soon as I saw her, she had her skirt way too high and her top was that low pretty much everything was falling out, but the thing that really made me angry was the fact that she was staring at Jesse the whole walk over and attempting to make him look at her. The thing that maddened me was the fact that he was falling for it, he was staring right at her.

I sighed and put my head down as she finally stood at our table.

"Here you go, is this your sister?" I looked up at her and frowned as Jesse laughed.

"No, no. She's my date" I carried on frowning at her as her eyes went up and down me, then came back to my face where her eyes narrowed as they met mine. She then turned her gaze on Jesse, plastering a seductive smile on her face that made me feel sick.

"Oh, that's a shame. I would have loved to be sat there across from you. I'd love you a whole lot more than her...if you know what I mean" She winked and slipped something in Jesse's pocket before walking away. My eyes went back to him; he was staring after her with a stupid smile on his face. I shook my head and stood up before walking over to the door. What the fuck is wrong with him?! He is on a date with me and then starts flirting with that slag right in front of me! I quickly flung the door open and stepped outside, letting the cold wind hit me. I sighed and put my head down before starting to walk along the pavement, but a hand grasped my wrist, his hand.

"What do you want Jesse?" He let go of my wrist, so I started walking again. Until he moved to stand in front of me halting my movements. I looked down at the floor again, ignoring his gaze; I couldn't even look at him.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?" I frowned and my gaze snapped up to meet his, is he completely oblivious to what he was doing a few minutes ago?

"What's wrong?! I don't know Jesse why don't you tell me? You were the one that was flirting with that slut whilst on a date with me!" He sighed and looked at the ground running his hand through his hair.

"I was being polite" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You practically drooling over someone's cleavage is you being polite! What is- oomph" I was cut off my Jesse roughly pressing his lips against mine. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and kept kissing me, I had no choice, but to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

Eventually he pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine. I opened my eyes breathing heavily and stared at him.

"I only want you, she doesn't matter me. You do, you've got to trust me Megan. You're in a house with five guys and I trust you more than anything" I sighed.

"Alright, I'm sorry I guess" He smiled and put his arm around me. He went to open the door to the shop, but I put my hand on his arm.

"Wait, can we just go. I don't really want to go back in there" He sighed and looked at me.

" I've just said, I don't like her, why can't we just go in there and eat the ice cream I ordered?" I sighed and took his arm from around me.

"You eat if you want, I'm sorry Jesse. I think I'm just gonna go" He nodded.

"Okay, well at least text me when you get home" I smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"I will, bye Jesse" He smiled and looked inside, not even looking as he replied.

"Goodbye" He left me stood there not even bothering to watch me walk away and went inside the ice cream shop. He walked straight over to the waitress and pulled her towards him, his lips pressed against hers and he pressed her into the counter. The shop was shut anyway; he must have put the sigh across when he walked in. I can't believe him, he is cheating on me, in broad daylight, but he obviously thinks I've walked off, but she doesn't She carried on kissing his and then looked behind his shoulder at me before giving me a smug look as he started trailing his lips down her neck. I squeezed my eyes shut and looked up at the sky as I felt a rain drop hit my face. Great. I pulled out my phone and clicked to ring Harry, as the rain poured heavier completely soaking me. Eventually I gave up on trying to stay strong because I couldn't not anymore. The tears ran down my face as I started to walk down the streets, the phone still pressed to my ear waiting for Harry to pick up the phone.

"Hello, Megan?" The sobs started and I slid down a nearby wall, sinking to the ground below me. "What's wrong?! Megan, Where are you?!"

"I-I'm, near t-the ice cream sh-shop. Can y-you come and get me?" I heard him pick up his keys and then heard the door opening.

"Just wait there baby okay, I'll be there in five minutes I promise" I carried on crying as he put the phone down and buried my head on my knees as I waited for him to get here. I've had enough; I will never ever be able to trust a boy ever again. I don't understand why I keep getting hurt, what have I done for it to always go wrong? The sobs continued as my shoulders shook and the rain carried on hitting me. I'm pretty sure all my makeup was running down my face by now and my clothes were probably stuck to me, but I couldn't bring myself to move. All my energy was slowly running away from me along with my tears.

After about five minutes I lifted my head up to see Harry's range rover pulling up in front of me. I slowly started standing up, but my legs gave in on me and I collapsed to the floor, the last thing I saw was Harry running towards me yelling my name before I blacked out.

"Megan?" My eyelids fluttered and eventually opened, I saw Harry sat at the side of my bed on my beanbag. I groaned and grabbed hold of my head; it felt like a thousand knives were stabbing my skull. Harry took hold of my hand and squeezed it. I opened my eyes again and looked into Harry eyes that were full of worry and concern. "How are you feeling baby?" I shrugged and looked down at my hands.

"I don't know, I feel like I can't trust anyone anymore. Everyone I have ever dated have cheated on me, I don't know what I'm doing wrong, I don't know why this keeps happening to me over and over again? I just want it to end; I can't take it anymore Harry" The tears started again and Harry put his arm around my shoulders pulling me towards him. I buried my head in his neck, letting my tears run down his neck and onto his t-shirt; he started softly stroking my hair and kissing my head.

"I'll fucking kill him, I can't believe he's done this to you. Especially in front of your face, he's a fucking dick" I just kept crying into his shoulder.

I had to feel sorry for him though; all I ever did was cry on his shoulder. He has other things to worry about that me.

"I'm sorry Harry; I always seem to be doing this. I hate the fact that I'm always here crying on you and you always being here for me, you've got more important things than me to worry about" He looked down at me and frowned.

"Megan I don't care, I'll be here for you as long as you need me"

**Harry's p.o.v**

_She doesn't understand, I love her. I would do anything for her, I love the fact that it's me she always relies on and it's my shoulder she always cries on, and I love the fact that I am slowly falling in love with her..._

* * *

An/ So we now know how Harry feels, what do you think?


	14. Chapter 14

**An/ What did you think of the last chapter, my review button would like to be clicked...**

* * *

I was stood in my wardrobe wondering what the hell to wear; I had been invited to a huge party with the boys so I had been stood in here for at least half an hour.

I finally decided on a turquoise, 3 quarter sleeved sequined dress that ended a few inches below my backside, and the back was cut out to a few inches above my lower back. I dug out my turquoise 5" peep toe heels and put them at the side of the dress. I undid the towel that was wrapped around me seen as I had just got out of the shower and slipped on my underwear (It was a skin coloured bra so it couldn't be seen!) I stepped into the dress and pulled it up my freshly shaved legs and slipped my arms into the sleeves, I quickly zipped it up and then picked up my shoes before walking out of my wardrobe to sit in front of my dressing table. I found out my black eyeliner and turquoise eye shadow and did a smokey eye kinda thing and put on some foundation, nude coloured lipstick and curled my hair into gentle waves that fell over one shoulder. I stood up and sprayed myself with perfume before picking up the locket that Harry gave me and put it on, I then walked towards the bed and sat on the end of it whilst I slipped my feet into my shoes. My clutch bag was then picked up and I threw in my white I phone, Vaseline and plasters before standing up. I was just about to open the door when there was a knock on it, my hand reached out and flung it open to reveal Harry; he was dressed in a white, long sleeved button up shirt that he had done up to his neck and a black blazer, then had his dark jeans and white converse on.

His sparkling green eyes ran up and down my body and then his tongue stuck out and swiped over his pink lips before his gaze flicked up to mine. I raised my eyes brows at him, but he just cleared his throat and flashed me a dimpled smile.

"You look beautiful, are you ready to go?" I blushed and looked at my feet smiling before looking back up at his questioning gaze.

"Thankyou, yes I am" He grinned and held his arm out for me to take, I smiled and wrapped my lower arm around his, I glanced beside me and realised I was the same height as him in my heels. We walked towards the living room where the other boys were sat and Louis looked up and whistled which earned a glare from Harry. I laughed and squeezed his arm. "Can we go?" He nodded and picked up his phone from the table before walking to the door and holding it open for me.

We got to the venue; a bar in the centre of London about fifteen minutes later in a car that Simon had sent for us all and we went straight in, passing all of the people in the huge queue that curved round the corner. We entered and the sound of the loud, thumping music filled my ears along with the smell of alcohol that hit my nose. Harry flung his arm around my shoulder and leaned down close to my ear so I could hear him.

"I'll get you a drink, do you want alcohol?" I started having a mini debate in my head, oh fuck it. Why not, I can't come to a huge party at a bar and not drink alcohol.

"Okay" He smiled and let go of me before walking over to the bar, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before walking over to the booth that the other's had occupied. I slid along the leather seat and sat next to Louis; he looked at me and smiled.

"Hello love" I smiled back.

"Hey, are you okay?" He grinned and nodded.

"Are you kidding me? I'm bloody fantastic, it's a party and there's alcohol!" I laughed and shook my head, then looked up as Harry walked back with our drinks.

"I got you a blue WKD babe" I smiled and took the glass off him that had a red straw and umbrella in, I smiled he even added my favourite colour in it.

"Thankyou" He grinned and sat at the side of me.

The night went on and I ended up drunk, I guess you could say I'm a lightweight. I pulled Harry up to dance, as he was slightly tipsy too, just not as bad as me obviously. It wasn't a slow dance either, I didn't even know I could dance like that, I mean, I usually just stand at the sidelines when you have to dance like this! Harry ended up stood behind me with his hands on my hips as we both so called 'danced' I don't know if you could call it dancing though it was more or less just rubbing yourself on each other really, but I suppose if that's how you're supposed to dance, it needs to be done. The song felt like it went on for hours, but to be honest dancing with Harry felt right. It actually felt like I fit somewhere for once, like I fit with Harry and nobody else. I loved the feel of his hands on me, his heavy breathing in my ear and the way his body moved against mine.

The song ended shortly after my realisation and Harry turned me around to face him, he had a look on his face that I couldn't read.

"Megan" His raspy voice spoke my name and I felt shivers down my spine, wait...What?! I didn't get a chance to reply because not even a minute later Harry's soft lips were on mine, I felt my eyes closing and my lips started moving against his. I felt butterflies explode in my stomach as Harry tongue started to move against mine.

My eyes snapped open in realisation and I quickly disconnected my lips from Harry's. Oh my God, what have we just done? He's my best friend...

"Megan, I-" I looked at the floor and then back up at him, his hair was a little messy and I inwardly winced. My hand must have ran through it without me realising.

"We should go" He nodded so I started walking over to the booth where a shocked Niall, Liam, Louis and Zayn were sat.

"Just shutup before you start, it was a mistake" I felt myself hurt a little after that word 'Mistake' I don't know how I felt after it, but I don't think it was a mistake. I don't know what to think, I shouldn't feel this way about him. He's my best friend.

They all stood up in silence and we headed for the car that was waiting for us outside, making our way through the paparazzi as we went. I moved to the furthest part of the car and sat in silence staring out of the window, Harry sat across from me; I felt his gaze on me the whole drive home.

"I'm gonna go to bed, night guys" They all chorused their goodbyes so I took my shoes off, holding them in my hands whilst walking down the darkened hallway.

"Megan?" I sighed and stood outside my door, then I turned and looked at Harry.

"Goodnight Harry" He sighed and put his head down so I let out a breath and walked into my room closing the door behind me. I quickly walked into the wardrobe and stripped off my dress and wiped all the makeup off my face. I picked up the pyjamas Harry bought me and threw them on before brushing my teeth and climbing into bed.

I fumbled around the covers for a while whilst trying to find my phone; I eventually found the object and picked it up.

*1 new message-Harold ;)* I sighed and closed my eyes whilst I clicked the open button; I battled with my mind for a few minutes whilst finding the will to open my eyes.

'I'm sorry I kissed you, I love you Meg's x' I sighed and locked my phone before closing my eyes and attempting to sleep.

* * *

**An/ What did you think, will they get together?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- just a mistake...**

**An/ What did you think of them kissing, is it good or bad?!**

* * *

**Harry's p.o.v. **

What the fuck have I done, I'm such an idiot!

I was stood in the living room pacing it up and down; I ran my hands through my hair and pulled on it whilst letting out a groan.

"Harry mate calm down" I glared over at Louis and flopped down on the sofa next to him.

"I can't calm down, I've probably ruined everything. She's only just broke up with that twat so I go and kiss her!" He sighed and patted my shoulder.

"She's your best friend Haz, she'll get over it" I sighed and put my head down.

"You see Lou that's the thing, I'm not sure I want her to forget about it" I glanced up at him and saw him looking down at me with a frown on his face.

"What do you mean?" I groaned.

"I don't want her to forget about it because I really, really like her Lou, in fact. I think I'm in love with her" I looked up at him once I had finished my explanation to see he had a look of shock spread over his features.

"W-what?! Harry you can't! She needs you to be like a brother, not a boyfriend!" I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"I know, I have no clue what to do" he let out a long breath and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Just tell her you were drunk and it was an accident, but I mean I would have probably kissed her too if I was in your situation, she looked pretty got dancing" I groaned.

"Not helping Lou!" He shrugged and picked his tea up from the table.

"Are you gonna go tell her or what?" I nodded and trudged into the kitchen. She's probably got a terrible hangover, I reached up and got a packet of paracetemol from the cupboard and filled a glass with water. I turned and plodded down the hallway before taking a deep breath as I stood outside her door. I can do this. I knew she would probably still be asleep so I silently opened her door and smiled when I saw her beautiful sleeping form. Her face was half buried in the pillow and a small smile graced her beautiful lips, one of her dainty hands was laid on the pillow at the side of her. I sighed and walked over to her side and placed the water and paracetemol on top of the bedside table. I sat down I the edge of the double bed and reached my hand out to move a piece of hair out of her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered and then I saw her beautiful hazel eyes. I cleared my throat and softly smiled. She frowned and then groaned before burying her head in the pillow again.

"I knew I shouldn't have drank yesterday!" I chuckled and picked up the water and tablets once again.

"Here, it'll make you feel a bit better" she gratefully took them and swallowed down the water before turning to look at me, I held a breath.

"Look Harry a-" I sighed and cut her off.

"Look Megan, why don't we just both forget about it? We were both drunk, it was a mistake, a stupid mistake" she looked upset for a second but then her face went blank.

"Okay" I put on a fake smile and got up off the bed.

"I'll leave you to get dressed and stuff" she nodded and put the water on the bedside cabinet.

I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me.

That word mistake, hit me like a ton of bricks. It wasn't a mistake to me at all, it was perfect.

I walked away from Megan's room and flopped onto the sofa; Louis looked up from his phone screen and stared at me with raised eyebrows.

"And?" I groaned and ran my hands down my face.

"I've just made it worse because I want to do nothing more than run back into that room and kiss her again, but I know it will ruin everything so I can't" he let out a sigh.

"Yep, you're pretty much fucked mate" I sighed and sat back, leaning my head on the back of the sofa.

"Where is everyone?" He looked deep in thought for a moment.

"Well; Niall is asleep, Liam's out with Danielle and Zayn is on a date" I turned to him, my face showing shock.

"Really? Who with?" he chuckled.

"Frankie, his model friend" he wiggled his eyebrows causing me to smirk and shove him. He laughed and pushed me back.

Me and Louis were sat playing fifa when Megan walked out of her room, she had on her dark denim skinny jeans, white converse, and a black woollen cardigan and wait a minute, I recognise that top! She had on my rolling stones t-shirt, great just make it worse!

"Um, Meg's. You're wearing my shirt" She looked up from her phone startled and looked down before sighing.

"Oh, sorry Harry. I must have got it mixed up with mine, I'll go change" I sighed.

"It's alright, you can leave it on. It looks better on you anyway" she blushed and looked at the floor before picking up her bag and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She finished putting her umbrella in her bag and looked at me, her eyes were done up perfectly with eyeliner and mascara and her lips had a slight shine to them. I found myself subconsciously wetting my lips with my tongue; I wish I could kiss her again. A sharp elbow in my side caused me to come out of my daydream. I looked at the culprit: Louis. He was giving me a weird look and pointed over to Megan. "Sorry, I was daydreaming" She smiled and fumbled with the strap on her bag.

"I'm meeting a friend, were going shopping" I nodded.

"Don't be back late" She rolled her eyes and walked out of the door slamming it behind her, I groaned and slid down the sofa, I thought it was bad before. Now she's wearing my clothes and it's making me want her more.

"Well that has got to make you feel worse" I glared at Louis and he chuckled.

"You'll be fine, we'll just have to get you a lady" I sighed.

"Okay" I wasn't okay, I don't just want any lady; I want Megan.

It was half past six when Megan came back; she had a ton of bags in her hand and a grin on her face. I sighed and stood up.

"So, how was it?" She grinned at me and walked into the kitchen, putting the kettle on.

"Fine" I frowned, she's hiding something from me.

"So who have you met" She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at me.

"What do you mean?" I laughed and sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"You know what I mean, who is he?" She sighed and finished her tea before sitting across from me.

"He's called Ashton, he's got blonde/ brown hair, greenish eyes and the nicest smile ever" I frowned, I need to see this guy.

"When did you meet him?" She frowned at me and put her tea on the marble counter.

"He knocked something out of my hand earlier and apologized, but we got to talking and we exchanged numbers" I nodded.

"Okay, are you gonna see him again?" She picked up her cup and hastily got to her feet.

"Probably, why do you care? That kiss was a mistake remember, it's not like we're dating!" She then exited the room and I heard her bedroom door slamming. I let out a long sigh and put my head on the table.

"Ouch" I looked up to see Zayn stood in the doorway smirking, he had a girl behind him. She wall tall with dark ginger hair and green eyes. She was gorgeous, I'm guessing this was his model 'friend' Louis was on about.

"Fuck off Zayn" He tutted and hit me round the back of the head.

"Watch your mouth in front of the lady" I sheepishly smiled at her and she held her hand out.

"Hey, I'm Frankie" I smiled and shook her hand.

"Harry, it's nice to meet you" She grinned.

"You too" Zayn then walked over and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on love, let's leave him to drown in his sorrows" I fake laughed and stuck my middle finger up at him, he just chuckled.

"We're gonna go watch a film in my room, see you later Harry" I smiled.

"Bye" They walked off leaving me sat alone. What she said did hurt, a lot. I must have upset her in some way, I feel awful. This is all my fault, if I hadn't kissed her in the first place none of this would be happening now. Everything is so awkward between us. I suppose it has been a month since Jesse cheated on her, so I should be fine with her dating someone else, but I'm not. It should be me, not him, not anyone.

* * *

**An/ So will Megan and Ashton end up dating? And what do you think of Frankie...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- The new guy...**

* * *

Another week passed until it was eventually Christmas Eve. In other words Louis' birthday so he was planning a night out with the others.

I turned another page in one of my many fashion magazines that was strewn across the bed, it was a Saturday so I didn't really have anything planned except laying here on my bed in my room in peace; but obviously that's not gonna happen when you live in the one direction household!

"Megaaaaaan!" I sighed and looked up at a screaming Louis stood in the doorway.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Louis stuck his tongue out at my sarcastic tone and walked in. "Oh do come in, it's not like I'm doing anything" he smiled and plopped down on my bed, lying on his stomach like me.

"Are you coming out tonight?" I sighed.

"I don't know, I was gonna see if ash was doing anything" Louis wriggled his eyebrows at me so I laughed and nudged his shoulder.

"Well bring him along, the more the merrier!" I grinned.

"Alright, then yes I will. Oh and Louis, happy birthday" he grinned.

"Thankyou and we'll be going at seven because we're gonna have a meal first" I nodded and watched as he left the room. I patted around the bed for a while, moving all the magazines to try finding my phone. I eventually did and started to text Ash.

'Are you doing anything later?' I placed the phone next to me and went back to my magazine as I waited for a reply.

'Not that I know of, why?' I smiled whilst typing a reply.

'It's Louis' birthday and we're all going out for drinks and something to eat. He said I could bring someone so, I just wondered if you'd want to go. With me?' I quickly sent it and then put the phone down beside me until it vibrated once again.

'I'd love to, what time shall I be there?'

'Good :) ten to seven ish'

'Alright, I'll see you then ;)' I chuckled at the last message and went back to reading, finally in silence.

The day passed quicker than I expected to and soon enough it was time to get ready for the party.

I put down the last magazine in the pile and stood up. I stretched my aching limbs and made my way to the bathroom to shower.

Once I had showered and brushed my teeth and then had the dreaded job of deciding what to wear.

After about half an hour of searching through many different outfits I finally found something I could wear.

I pulled on my very skinny, red jeans, black lace flowy tank top and my black blazer. Once I was clothed I picked out the black louboutins Louis bought me and my black clutch bag.

I made my way out of the wardrobe and quickly applied eyeliner to my eyes and near the lash line, curled my hair and put on a few bracelets and the locket Harry got me. I then curled my hair so it flowed in waves down my back and sprayed myself with my favourite perfume.

"Knock, knock" I stood up as the door opened. Behind it stood a very handsome looking Aston. He was stood in black jeans, a navy t-shirt and his grey hoodie.

"Hi" I smiled and then looked at the floor going all embarrassed.

"Hey Ash" I looked up to meet his beautiful green eyes and smiled.

"The guys told me to come and get you, you look beautiful" I felt my cheeks go slightly red at the compliment on the end.

"Thankyou" he grinned and took a step back from the door so I could exit my room. I closed the door behind me and started to walk down the corridor at the side of a smiling Ashton, but on the way we bumped into Harry who was just exiting his room. His eyes flicked to mine before going to Ashton's, I saw him glare slightly before smiling at me.

"So this is that Ashton guy?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it is" Harry nodded and held out his hand for Ashton to shake.

"Nice to meet you, but hurt her and you're dead" Ash smiled and then he glanced at me.

"You've got nothing to worry about, I don't intend on hurting her at all" a slight blush appeared on my cheeks under his gaze. Harry cleared his throat making us both look at him.

"Good, how old are you exactly?" I frowned, what was this? Try and scare him off as quickly as possible?!

"Um, seventeen" Harry nodded and then started walking towards the living room.

"I'm sorry about him, he's just being Harry" He chuckled and put his head down.

"It's fine, so where are we going?" I sighed.

"I'm not sure, all I know is we're going for food and then out for drinks" he nodded and stopped along with me once we reached the living room. Louis looked up and grinned.

"So Megan, how long have you known Ashton? I didn't think you were the type to fly to Australia and drag a boy back with you" I glared at him and hit his arm.

"Ha- Ha, I bumped into him while I was out shopping a few weeks ago" He wiggled his eyebrows at me, making me shake my head.

"Oh really, so how long are you here Ashton?" He looked down at me with a small smile.

"I'm here until January. My family is staying here for Christmas" I put my head down, blushing as he continued to glance at me occasionally with a smile on his face. I looked up to see Louis grinning at me; I smiled back and then handed over his card.

"There you go, I left it in my room earlier when I gave you your present" He grinned enthusiastically and took the envelope from my hands. He quickly ripped it open and looked at the card inside.

"Aw, Meg's. You big softie, come here love" I laughed and walked over to him so he could engulf me in a huge hug.

"Are we going sometime soon?" I pulled away from Louis as I heard Harry grumble behind us.

"Yes Hazza, let's partay!" I laughed as Louis practically ran out of the door with Eleanor and the rest of the boys. I hung back, slowly walking to the car with Ashton.

"So Harry seems fun" I glanced up at Ashton and let out a small laugh.

"He's just grumpy, I'm sorry he's not usually like this at all" He shrugged and opened the car door for me (me, Ash, Harry and Niall were in one whilst Lou, Eleanor, Liam and Zayn were in the other)

"It's alright, I just thought I'd done something" I smiled and moved my hand to his arm lightly squeezing it.

"You haven't trust me" He smiled and held the door open as I carefully climbed into the vehicle; Harry was sat at one end of the car so I had no choice but to sit next to him with Ashton on the other side of me. I smiled at Niall as he slid in across from us.

"You okay Nialler?" He grinned and nodded before starting up a conversation with Harry.

"So where did you grow up Ashton?" He looked at me and let out a little laugh. I frowned confused.

"What?" He smiled.

"Where did that come from?" I shrugged.

"I just wanted to know more about you that's all" he smiled and answered my question.

"Hornsby, what about you?"

"Cheshire with Harry, we lived across the street to each other" Harry turned to me and Ashton as he heard his name.

"Yep, we're really close. We grew up together" I moved my hand away as he placed his on top of mine, making him frown and turn back to Niall.

"Anyway, um. Favourite food?"

"Spaghetti, you?" I sighed.

"Anything Mexican and pepperoni pizza" he chuckled and looked out the window to see we had arrived.

Ashton climbed out of the car and held his hand out to help me out, but as I was about to reach for it Harry grabbed hold of my other hand and pulled me out of his side of the car with him. I frowned and as soon as my feet stepped on the ground I pulled my hand away from his.

"What is wrong with you?!" He frowned so I shook my head and walked over to Ashton who was stood with a small, confused maybe a little hurt frown on his face. "I'm sorry" He shrugged and put his head down walking in. I let out a groan and glared at Harry, he's already fucking ruining it and it's not even started yet!

I made my way inside to find out the others had already arrived and were sat at a booth in the corner, I think the club had been hired out by the boys because as I walked through the building all I saw were there friends and possibly family.

"I got you orange juice Meg's I didn't think you'd want to drink after last time" I smiled at Louis.

"Thankyou Louis" He grinned and put his arm around Eleanor who had just taken the seat next to him.

The party began so pretty much everyone except me and Ash were pissed and dancing, I wasn't really one to dance and party a lot so I just sat, but I felt bad because Ashton sat with me the whole time. We talked for hours, but eventually I needed to toilet so I got up regrettably leaving him on his own.

"I'll be back in about five minutes" He nodded and smiled so I walked to the loos. When I got back it just so happened that there wasn't another seat left for me.

"I'll get you a chair" I looked at Ashton as he started standing up, I was about to tell him it was okay and that I'd go get it myself, but a tipsy Harry interrupted.

"No she's alright. You can sit on my knee Meg's" I frowned.

"I don't want to, I'll get a chair" He chuckled and then pulled me down onto his lap, I tried wriggling from his grasp, but his arms only tightened around me making it impossible for me to move. I let out a sigh and glanced at Ashton, giving him an 'I'm sorry' smile he smiled back letting me know it was okay, why is Harry doing this?! Numerous times Ashton attempted to answer my questions or simply talk to me, but Harry interrupted him every time. Whether it was over exaggerated laughing or just simply talking over him, it was still horrible and made me want to punch him in the face even more.

I opened my mouth to talk to Ash one last time, but he beat me to it. He looked at me like he regretted coming to be honest.

"I think I'm gonna go Megan, it was nice seeing you though" I tried getting out of Harry's grip again, but I couldn't he wouldn't let me go.

"Wait Ash" I yelled after him, but he carried on walking obviously not hearing me over the music.

"Thank God he's gone, he's a bit boring isn't he Meg's?" Harry's grip loosened on me so I stood up and turned to face him.

"I can't believe you just did that, I really like him Harry and you've probably just messed it all up. I don't know what's got into you, but you're not you anymore. I loved the old Harry, but I just can't anymore. I hate you"

I then turned on my heel and walked away, tears leaking from my eyes and running down my face. I walked away from the club, leaving it all behind me. I made it outside and then broke down, I leaned against one of the walls and covered my face with my hands, attempting to hide the sobs. I looked up when I felt someone's presence in front of me.

"A-Ashton?" He slightly smiled at me and then moved the hair from my eyes and wiped the tears from my face. He let out a sigh and then pulled me into his arms, I let more tears fall from my eyes. Finally feeling safe enough in somebody's arms to let it all out. "I thought you'd left?" He tightened his arms around me.

"I couldn't, I didn't want to leave you without saying goodbye so I turned to come back in when you came out crying"

"I'm really sorry about everything, you could have been spending your time with your family, but I ruined your night" He softly chuckled.

"No you didn't he did. You made it better" I slightly smiled and buried my head in his chest.

"Thankyou"

"For what?" I shrugged.

"Being you" He chuckled and pulled away.

"Come on, you can stay at mine tonight. I have a spare bed" I smiled.

"Alright, thanks" He smiled and we started the short walk towards his house.

I think, I'm finally happy...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- I can't believe he did that...**

* * *

When I opened my eyes the next morning Ashton was sat in his pyjama bottoms and a jumper on the cushioned desk chair across the small room, looking at something on his laptop. He had a pair of glasses on that made him look even more attractive. He glanced up and grinned when he realised I was awake.

"Morning" I smiled and ran a hand through my hair, but then I realised what day it was.

"It's Christmas Day!" He chuckled and quietly closed the laptop.

"I know" I sighed and put my head down, my messy bed hair falling around my face like a curtain.

"I'm sorry I completely forgot, you should be down there with your family not with me. I probably shouldn't have stayed" He let out a sigh and carefully placed the laptop on the wooden floor, slowly walking over to me. He knelt down at the side of the bed so he was eye level with me and then placed his hand under my chin tilting my head up.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, I couldn't let you go home in the state you were in. Besides my family won't even be up yet so I can take you home before they even realise you were here" I slightly smiled and put my hand over his.

"Thankyou, for everything Ash" He smiled and put his head down going all shy.

"It's alright" I laughed and he slowly tilted his head up flashing me his beautiful smile.

I was sat in Ashton's car staring out of the windscreen as he turned the engine off; I looked down playing with the long sleeve of the red jumper or his he had insisted I wear so I didn't freeze. It was way too big for me and ended up going to just above my knees.

"Here we are" I looked over at him and smiled, I had taken off all my makeup and put my hair up in a ponytail because it was still slightly wet from the shower so God knows what I look like.

"Yeah, here you go" I started lifting the jumper up to remove it when his hand grasped my arm to stop me.

"It's alright, just give it me back when you see me next" I smiled and undid my seatbelt.

"Okay, I'll see you later Ash"

"Wait a minute, I'll walk you to your door" I chuckled.

"Oh no it's alright, you don't need to, but thankyou" He grinned at me, the smile reaching his beautiful green/ hazel eyes making them light up.

"If you're sure, bye Megan" I smiled back.

"Bye Ashton" I climbed out of the car, shutting the door behind me. I walked up to the front door and was about to open it, but it swung open before my hand even touched the handle. Louis' hand wrapped around my arm and he pulled me inside closing the door behind me.

"Where have you been?!" I sighed.

"I stayed at Ashton's" He let out a breath and let go of my arm, pulling me in for a hug.

"We were so worried about you Harry was going crazy" I sighed.

"I'm glad he was, but I'm sorry for not telling you I completely forgot" he pressed a soft kiss to my forehead.

"It's alright, have you had anything to eat?" I nodded.

"Ashton made me a cup of tea and some toast before I left" Louis grinned.

"Good to know he's taking care of my girl" I laughed and put my head down.

"You really like him don't you?" I slowly lifted my eyes from the floor to meet his questioning gaze.

"Yeah, I really do" He grinned.

"Aw, Megan!" I blushed and hit his arm.

"Shutup, I'm gonna go get changed" He chuckled and walked into the kitchen.

I picked out my black, high waited leggings, red t-shirt with a gingerbread man on that said 'oh snap' on the front. I decided to keep the jumper on that Ashton gave me, it kept me warmer than any jumper I owned and reminded me of him, it was comforting. I slipped on some fluffy socks and then joined Louis in the kitchen.

"So I'm guessing that's his jumper too?" I sheepishly grinned as he took another cup out of the cupboard for me.

"Might be, it might not. You'll never know" I winked at him causing him to laugh.

"Did you sleep with him?" I quickly turned around to see Harry sat at the island.

"No, not that it's anything to do with you anyway"

"Then why are you wearing his clothes" I sighed.

"I'm wearing his jumper, he let me wear it because it's cold" Harry smirked and stood up, removing himself from the room.

"If you say so" I ignored the comment and sat down at the chair he had just vacated.

"Ignore him, he's just grouchy because he can't get laid" I groaned.

"I never slept with him!" Louis chuckled and placed my tea in front of me.

"I'm just messing with you, I know" I sighed and placed my hands around the mug of tea, keeping my hands warm.

"How are things with you and El?" as soon as I said her name his face lit up.

"Great, really great. I love her so much" I grinned as he sat across from me.

"That's good to hear, did you have a good birthday?"

"Yes I did thankyou Megzie, woke up with a bad headache this morning though" I laughed.

"That's what you get for drinking so much!" He gasped.

"It was my 20th!" I laughed and shook my head.

"It's Christmas day, where is everybody?" He sighed.

"Harry's getting dressed, I think the others are too" I nodded.

"When are you seeing your family next?" He took a sip of his tea, before placing it back on the counter top.

"Tomorrow, me and El are gonna go down for dinner because she's with her parents today aswell" I nodded and put my head down, it's just hit me that I can't see my parents. They're not here anymore. Before I knew it tears were running down my face and I was sobbing uncontrollably. I covered my face with my hands, muffling the sound of me breaking down against the counter. "Megan? Baby what's wrong?" I shook my head; I didn't trust myself to speak. I heard his stool scrape along the tiled floor and then felt his arms wrap around me. I buried my head in his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I-I'm s-sorry, it's j-just hit me t-that they've gone" I struggled to get the words out of my mouth.

"Ssh, you don't have to say anything. Just let it all out, I'm here" I carried on crying and hugged him even tighter.

Once I had done crying I felt drained of all my energy, I guess it never really hit me that they were really gone until now because now I know, I won't walk into the living room to see them sat laughing with each other on the sofa whilst they waited for me to come in and open my presents and I know I won't be sat round the dinner table with my parents along with Harry and his family; like it used to be.

I unwrapped my arms from around Louis' waist and sat properly on the stool, I glanced up to see him looking at me with a concerned glint in his eyes.

"I'm fine, I just needed to let it all out" He smiled and squeezed my shoulder before sitting back down across from me to finish his tea. I picked up my cup and silently began to drink it.

When the little bit of drama was over and everyone had finished getting dressed we all piled into the living room to open presents.

"We have all put money together to buy you these together, but there are five different things. Just don't hurt us okay" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Okay" I was handed a box covered in wrapping paper and a bow, I unwrapped it to find a pair of pink/ rose coloured 'Daffodile' Christian Louboutins. I gasped and nearly dropped the box on the floor. "Oh my God, I- I don't even..." the boys started to laugh at my speechlessness as I stared at the beautiful shoes in my hand.

I moved onto the second box, in this there was a pair of dark lavender 'Lady Highness' louboutins, I was speechless once again, If they keep giving me these shoes I'll collapse on the floor.

I the last shoe box there was a pair of royal blue 'Lady Highness' louboutins the same as the others but blue.

"I don't even know what to say, these are all so beautiful. Thankyou so, so much all of you" they smiled and handed me the other two boxes. In the first was a pink Mui Mui clutch bag that matched the rose coloured shoes and in the second was a black, envelope style Mulberry bag.

I stood up and ran to them all, pulling them all into a huge hug.

"I love you guys so much, thankyou so, so, so much" They all hugged me back and then I gave them their presents.

The rest of the day passed alright, me and Harry didn't really speak much. I suppose he shouldn't talk to me, I mean I did say I hated him last night and then didn't come back home until this morning. I was sat in my room watching an old Christmas film when there was a knock on the door, I paused the T'.V. and walked over to open it, what stood behind the door surprised me the most. Harry. I sighed and silently opened the door further letting him in.

"Can I talk to you?" I nodded and shut the door behind him before making my way over to sit on my bed; I patted the space next to me so he slowly sat down on the edge of it.

"I needed to talk to you too" He sighed and looked over at me.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, I was drunk and I shouldn't have done all that beforehand either. I was just being a twat I suppose" I sighed.

"It's alright, I'm sorry for saying I hate you" He smiled and turned to look directly at me; he lifted his hand and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"You know I love you right?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I do, I love you too" He grinned and slowly leaned in, I frowned not really knowing what he was going to do, but then he did exactly what landed us in this mess in the first place. He kissed me. My eyes widened as he wrapped his arms tight around me, laying me down against the pillows.

His lips disconnected from mine before I even knew what was happening and he started trailing his lips down my neck. I snapped out of my trance and started struggling in his grasp, but his grip just tightened around me.

"Harry" He ignored me and carried on, his lips getting closer and closer to my chest. I started panicking, what was he going to do, I hadn't gone that far with a guy before and I certainly didn't want to with Harry, I don't like him like that! I moved my hands to his arms clawing at them to let me go, but he didn't.

"Harry, stop! Let me go!" He just glanced up at me before going back to moving his lips along my neck, I really was scared now, I don't want this. Tears started streaming down my face, why is he doing this. His hand went under the hem of my shirt, tracing patterns on the smooth skin of my stomach with his fingers. I did the only thing I could do. Scream.

"HELP!" It was the only thing I thought to do; he was obviously in some sort of trance. He wouldn't let me go, he had his hands all over me and I didn't like it at all. He's pretty much harassing me, he could be put in prison for this. I don't want this at all, I just want him to let go, his hand wrapped around my wrist holding it tight, but it was too tight and I felt a bruise forming, nobody was coming. They obviously didn't hear me and this was still going on I need help, his grip's too strong to get out of.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!" more tears escaped my eyes and I began shaking underneath him, nobody was gonna come for me, they were gonna leave me here and God knows what he is capable of when he's like this, he's clearly drunk. I don't know what to do.

Two minutes later the door burst open and Harry was pulled from me, I just laid there staring at the ceiling, tears running down my face and my body was shaking with fear. What just happened? I heard Louis speaking to me, but I just couldn't understand him, I was in a state of shock. Completely oblivious to everything around me, the only voice I heard was the only voice that could ever make me feel better now.

"Megan!?"


	18. Chapter 18

**This Chapter does get a little graphic towards the end, I just thought I'd warn you! x**

* * *

I heard him walk over to me, but that's it. My eyes didn't move towards him or anyone, only when he touched my hand. My eyes went wide and I flinched away from him, shuffling to the far corner of my bed and bringing my knees up to my chest burying my head in them.

"Megan, I'm not gonna hurt you. It's Ash, you know I'd never want to hurt you" I slowly lifted my head up to see him knelt at the side of the bed, staring at me with concern in his eyes. I started sobbing and slid off the bed, kneeling in front of him. I buried my head in his chest as he wrapped his arms tight around me.

He tried blocking out the sounds of Louis and Harry arguing outside the door, but it didn't work. I heard everything.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Harry?!"

"What?! She was the one that said she loved me, she shouldn't lead me on!"

"As a friend you fucking idiot, you know she doesn't love you like that!" I carried on sobbing burying my head further in Ashton's t-shirt. He leaned his head down so it was next to mine, my tears were wetting his face, but he didn't seem to care.

"So, she wasn't exactly refusing me"

"She was crying and trying to push you away! I think that's refusing you Harry!"

"Whatever, I'm going out" I heard the front door slam and then my door opened.

"Megan" I felt Ashton's head move so I lifted my head up to see Louis looking at me, he sighed when he saw how distraught I was and sat on the end of my bed. "What has he done to you?" He buried his head in his hands and let out another sigh.

"Thankyou" It was only a small whisper that barely reached my own ears, but he still looked at me. "If you hadn't come in when you did I don't know what he would have done" Louis slightly smiled and held his hand out. Ashton's arms let go of me and he helped me stand up, my legs were still a little wobbly from the shock, but I made my way over to him and put my hand in his. His fingers ran over the red finger prints that Harry had left behind, I knew they would be a bruise there tomorrow instead. He pressed a little kiss to the skin and then tightly held my hand in his.

"I won't ever let him hurt you again okay" I nodded and let a small smile appear on my face.

"Thankyou for being here Ashton, she'd still be in a pile on her bed if you weren't" I glanced over at him to see he was staring at the floor.

"It's alright, she's a friend. I'm always there for my friends" I looked at Louis to see him raising his eyebrows at me. I just shrugged and looked down; we've only known each other a few weeks he's not gonna like me.

"Make sure you lock your door tonight, he'll be drunk and I don't want him doing anything" I nodded and sat down on the bed next to him, in between him and Ashton.

"Thankyou, both of you. You don't understand how much the both of you have helped me" I looked over at Ash.

"You always say everything that makes me feel better" then looked at Louis.

"And you are like the overprotective brother I never had" he chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Well somebody's got to look after you" I laughed and then looked down at my hands. "I'm gonna leave you two alone, I'll see you later alright?" I nodded and watched as he left.

"I just don't understand why he would do something like that, he knows I don't like him like that" my voice was quiet as I mulled over what happened over and over in my head, trying to make sense of it all.

"I don't know. I'm just glad I got here when I did" I looked at Ashton and smiled.

"So am I, what were you here for, I thought you'd be with your family" he smiled.

"I thought I'd come and see how you were, you were pretty upset yesterday and I got you something" I sighed and shook my head.

"You didn't have to get me anything, but thankyou" He shrugged and pulled a box from his back pocket, he reached his hand out; handing It to me.

"I don't know if you'll like it, but I saw it and thought it would look nice on you" I smiled and slowly pried open the box. I gasped as soon as I saw it; it was a small white gold bracelet with amethysts in it.

"This is the most beautiful thing I have ever had, thankyou so, so much. I love it" I felt my eyes tearing up, nobody had bought me anything this beautiful, except Harry of course, but me and him are over. I can't even look at him after what he's done to me.

He went slightly red and looked at the floor fidgeting.

"It's alright, I'm glad you like it" I grinned and flung my arms around him, hugging him tight; I stood on my tiptoes so my lips could reach his ear.

"Thankyou, so, so much. I don't know what I'd do without you" His arms wrapped around me and he leant down so his mouth was close to my ear. I still can't believe how tall he is, I'm 5ft5" and he's 6ft so I look tiny next to him.

He chuckled and whispered back.

"I said it's fine" I laughed and buried my head in his chest, I'm honestly glad I've found him because he's becoming one of the best friends I've had.

I pulled away smiling.

"I have something for you too; I think you'll possibly like it" He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You shouldn't have bought me anything" I laughed and turned around to rummage in my bedside drawers, I eventually found the box and turned back around handing it to him.

He unwrapped the box and a huge grin formed on his face, I found out about a week ago that he loved playing the drums so I did some searching and found a place that personalized things. I went and bought a pair of drumsticks and then went and had his name imprinted in them near the bottom. He placed them back in the box and pulled me into his arms spinning my around.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" I laughed and started squirming for him to put me down.

"It's fine, I knew you liked playing the drums so I thought I'd buy you something you could make use of" He grinned and sat down on the edge of the bed, but then his phone vibrated in his pocket and a frown appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry Meg's, I've got to go. My mum wants me home" I smiled and held my hand out to help him up.

"You don't need to apologize Ash, it's Christmas you should be with your family not me" He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Stay safe alright, text me if you need anything" I smiled and nodded against his chest.

"I will, you too" He pulled away and then walked towards the door.

"Goodbye Megan" I laughed.

"Bye Ashton"

I was sat on the sofa with Louis watching a film with hot chocolate, it was late so the other boys were either out or in bed, Harry still hadn't returned.

"You okay Megzie?" I looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah I'm alright, why?" He shrugged.

"You just looked a bit out of it that's all" I smiled.

"I'm fine honestly, thankyou" He smiled and went back to the film. Then the front door opened.

"H-hey Loueeh, I've m-missed you Baabe" I heard Louis slightly groan making me chuckle.

"I'll leave you too it" He sent me a glare, so I sent him a huge grin. "Goodnight Louis"

I was laid in bed reading one of my many books when I thought I heard a slight creek near my door, I frowned leaving it to exhaustion and put the book down; turning off the light. I buried myself under the covers trying to make myself as warm as possible. After tossing and turning for about half an hour I finally settled into a deep sleep.

I quickly sat up in the bed, I was shaking in fear. I just had possibly the worst nightmare ever. He ended up finishing what he started, I'm so terrified. I think he's scarred me for life, I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. I don't understand what happened, it was ever since we kissed. I sighed and was about to go back to sleep when something moved in the corner. I clutched the duvet closer to me and turned on the lamp, then screamed. It was him. He advanced towards the bed, so I cowered back. Hiding in the corner of my bed.

"W-What are you doing here?" He shrugged.

"Just wanted to come in, possibly finish what I started" I gulped and pulled the covers even closer to me.

"D-don't do this, please" He smirked so I quickly clambered out of the bed and over to the far corner of the room, his usually bright green eyes had gone dark from the amount of alcohol in his system as he followed me.

"Why not?" I felt more tears rise in me and looked over towards the door, I had to get out.

I let him slowly walk towards me and then once he was close enough I grabbed hold of his shoulders and jutted my knee somewhere no man wants to be kneed. He groaned and double over in pain, so I ran. I made my way as fast as I could over to the door and flung it open running as fast as I could towards safety.

I got halfway down the corridor when I heard his heavy, running footsteps behind me. I started panicking, tears streaming down my face. What do I do, he's going to catch me and then it'll all be over.

"You Bitch! You wait till I get my hands on you!" I started sobbing and made my way through the kitchen and then to the living room, but my energy was running out and he was only getting faster.

He eventually caught up and then before I knew it he had caught hold of my ankle and pulled me to the floor, I banged my head on the table as I fell and I felt the bloody slowly run down my face from the cut on my forehead.

I started to scream, but he turned me around and covered my mouth with his hand, my screams came out muffled, but I bit his hand.

"Ah! You Fucking bitch!" My breath caught as he held up his hand and then slapped me round the face. The sounds of his hand hitting my skin was all that was heard throughout the house. I stared at him in shock, the tears treaming even faster. "Now will you do as I say?!" I nodded and shut my eyes, my body shaking with fear and the sobs that wracked my body. I started trying to talk to anybody who could help me, but nobody was there except the body above me, the monster he had become.

"Somebody help me, please. Somebody" I eventually gave up.

A door opened, but it was too late, it had happened and I don't think I'll ever get over it, I can't believe what he's done to me.

He's a monster.

* * *

**I am really sorry, I do love Harry, but I had to write something. It goes with the plan, so please don't hate me it will get better, just not yet! Just please say that I wrote it okay because I've never really gone into anything this violent, so I want to know it sounds alright, thankyou! x**


	19. Chapter 19

What happened that night was something that will haunt me for the rest of my life, but I had to try and get over it. If not for me, for my little girl. Elizabeth. She was the only reminder of that night that I actually wanted to remember.

As soon as the daylight hit the day after, I was out of that house and I never went back, ever. I transferred to De Montfort University in Leicester and finished my fashion design course whilst getting a part time job at a coffee shop on the days I wasn't at university, so I could earn some money for the bills and to take care of me and Elizabeth.

I rented a small apartment near the University that was just big enough for the both of us: It has two bedrooms, a small kitchen and a decent sized living room.

It had been three years, watching Elizabeth grow up without a father was difficult, but I would never let him find out, ever. Not after what he did, if when she grows up she wants to see him fine, but while she's under my roof it's not happening. I never stayed in contact with a lot of people when I left, I became an emotional wreck. I didn't leave this apartment for weeks, terrified and alone. Ashton left without knowing anything and that was how I wanted it to stay,I ended up losing contact with him too.

I changed my number so Harry couldn't reach me so we ended up talking over twitter and facebook, but he soon stopped. He'd joined a band back in Australia, '5 Seconds Of Summer' I think he said it was called, so he was touring and stuff. The only person I could trust now was Louis, he's the only one that knows about Elizabeth. He comes over every now and then on his days off with Eleanor and they spend time with her, she looks exactly like her father and that's the painful part. I have a constant reminder of that night everytime I see her, she has beautiful chocolate brown curls that reach her shoulders and bright green eyes with flecks of brown in. She really was beautiful, she has started nursery so when I drop her of there I go to work and pick her up at the end of my shift which was lucky.

"Uncle Louis, Auntie El!" I smiled at the pair walking through the door as ELizabeth went bolting towards them. Louis picked her up and spun her around so she let out a squeal and started giggling.

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing? Have you been good for your mummy?" She quickly nodded.

"Yep, I've been a good girl haven't I mummy?" I laughed and walked towards them to stand next to them.  
"Yes you have baby" She turned to grin at Louis making me laugh.

"And how have you been Meg's?" I sighed.

"Alright, this little one's kept me busy" He placed her down on the floor so she ran over to Eleanor and hugged her legs, I smiled at her and then looked back to Louis. "How are things at home?" He sighed.  
"Boring as usual without you there, Harry's still trying to reach you. He doesn't know I'm still in contact with you though so that's alright" I sighed.  
"Why is he still trying?"

"He wants to apologize Megan, he went to the doctor about his drinking and he realised the alcohol affects his brain. It's like he's got two personalities, he's nice and the normal Harry, but then as soon as he drinks he becomes a violent idiot that doesn't stop until he gets what he wants, were all just sorry we couldn't have realised sooner" I shrugged.

"Oh well, what's done is done. I still won't speak to him though" Louis glanced over at Eleanor and they both seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes. "What? What's wrong?" Louis sighed and watched as Eleanor placed Elizabeth on the floor.

"We need to speak to you" I frowned at how serious the atmosphere had suddenly become and knelt down so I was level with Elizabeth.

"Can you be a good girl and go play with your toys in your room? Me, Auntie El and Uncle Louis need to have a talk" She pouted, but went off to her room to play anyway. "Okay, what's up?" They both sat down on the sofa, so I trailed behind them and sat on the chair opposite.

"We think it would a good idea to let Harry see Elizabeth, she's growing up and I think it's best. For both of them" I sat there shocked, I stayed silent staring at them both.

"W-What?" Louis sighed.

"I know what he did to you is still haunting you Megan and I know you'll never forgive him, but it's your daughter Meg's she needs to see her father" I put my head down, I felt the tears sliding down my face.

"I know, I just can't face him. I can't" I looked up to see Eleanor had moved from the sofa to sit on the arm of the chair.

"We will both be with you at all times, you're not alone in this okay" I nodded and she smiled putting her arm around my shoulder. I'm glad Louis ended up being with Eleanor because to be honest she's like the big sister I never had, she was one of my closest friends.

"Alright, thankyou. When though?" Louis smiled.

"We have a few concerts coming up, we're at the O2 in London next month so I can get you tickets to that" I let out a breath, considering his offer.

"I don't know won't he get distracted on stage, I don't want the concert to be ruined" Louis bit his lip.

"I don't think so, surely he'll be more happy so it should be fine" I nodded, still reluctant, but I have to do what's best for my daughter.

"When is it?" He smiled.

"25th of September" I smiled.

"I suppose it will be a good birthday present for the little one" He grinned.

"That is exactly what I thought! So will you come?" I sighed, but eventually gave in. It's what's best I suppose.

"Alright, but if he does anything out of line we're gone" He grinned and stood up to hug me.

"Thankyou, now let me go get my gorgeous little niece" I laughed.

"It's cute how close you two are, she really looks up to you Lou, it's nice" He grinned and went into her room.

"So how are things going with Lou?" Eleanor smiled.

"Amazing, we're still planning the wedding so it's getting stressful" I laughed.

"Oh God, I dread to think how it's going to turn out with him planning it aswell" She laughed.

"You've got no idea"

Louis then walked in holding one of Elizabeths dolls, she was trailing behind him with a few of her teddies and her tea set.

"Louis, sit there. No not there, there silly!" I had to hold in a laugh at the way she was stood with her hands on her hips. Louis was sat with a look on his face like a little boy does when he's been told off by his mum. She's so cute, she reminds me so much of myself, the little buggar.

"Would you like a cup of tea Mr Winkles?" I definitely had to hold in my laughter then.

"Louis, would you mind staying with Elizabeth for about half an hour, I've just realised I need to do a bit of shopping?" He looked up and grinned, nodding.

"Of course, you'll be alright with me won't you love?" Elizabeth grinned and eagerly nodded.

"Yes mummy, I'll be okay with Uncle Lou" I smiled and looked over at Eleanor.

"Do you want to join me or do you want to join the tea party?" She smiled.

"I think I'll join you, I need to get a few bits anyway. Niall's been over" I laughed and walked over to my room to find my shoes, bag and a jacket. I had on my denim jeans and a blue sleeveless collared blouse with white dots on. I dug my blue, peep toe ankle boots out from the wardrobe and my white blazer and slipped them both on, picking up my blue bag on the way out of the room.

"Right I'm ready, Elizabeth can you come here a minute baby?" She stood up and walked over to me. "You be a good girl for Uncle Louis alright, I'll be back in about half an hour" She smiled and put her arms out to hug me so I knelt down to hug her properly.

"I will mummy, bye bye" I smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Bye darling" I let her go and she ran back over to Louis. I smiled as she went back to playing and I walked over to the door with Eleanor behind me.

"Text me when you get home alright" Louis laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"You're acting like my mum, I will" I smiled and hugged him back, then Eleanor pulled me into a hug.

"You take care Meg's, I'll come next weekend maybe, we can go shopping for something for the concert or something" I smiled and put my arms around her.

"Alright, I'll see you then" She smiled and I watched as they got in the car and drove away before shutting the door behind them. I turned as I heard little footsteps padding along the wooden floor behind me, I had put Elizabeth to bed a few hours ago, but she must have woke up. I had to smile, she was wearing her panda onesie and clutching her teddy bear Louis had bought for her when she was a baby.

"Mummy?" I walked towards her and moved the hair out of her eyes that was all over from sleep.

"Yes darling" Her big, innocent eyes looked up at me.

"Where's Loubear?" I smiled at the little nickname she gave him.

"He's gone home sweetheart, he told me to say he loves you very much and he'll ring you tomorrow okay" She smiled and nodded before yawning. "Come on, let's get you back to bed baby" She held her arms out for me to pick her up and she leaned her head on my shoulder. I leaned my head on top of hers and walked into her room. I carefully placed her down in the bed and covered her up with the duvet. I knelt at the side of the bed stroking her hair until she fell asleep.

"Mummy, where's daddy?" I felt my heart momentarilly stop beating in my chest at her question, I knew she would ask about him I just wasn't expecting it so soon.

"He's busy baby, but I'll tell you what if he's not busy soon we'll go see him okay, on your birthday darling. Would you like that? To see your daddy?" She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes please mummy, I'll be a good girl so I can go see him" I smiled and felt tears in my eyes.

"You're already a good girl baby, your daddy will be so proud of you" She smiled and leaned her head on my chest. I carried on stroking her hair until I heard her fall asleep.

"I love you mummy" I bit my lip to choke back tears.

"I love you too baby" She soon fell asleep so I placed her head on the pillow and kissed her head.

I made my way out of the room and went to my own room, I pulled off my clothes and replaced them with my pj's and climbed into the bed, then the tears started. I haven't cried for three years, why now? Why is he still hurting me? I just hope that he lives up to her expectations because if he hurts her in any way I will beat the shit out of him because she is the most beautiful, kind and gentle little girl I have ever met and if he breaks her I will never let him see the light of day ever again, I promise. And I keep my promises.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been a few weeks since Louis and Eleanor had been and asked me about seeing Harry, today was the day Eleanor was coming over so we could get something to wear for the concert.

I groaned and rolled over in the bed, digging for my phone under the pillow to see the time. It had just turned nine so I knew I'd better be getting up. I was about to climb out of the bed when my bedroom door opened and an excited looking Elizabeth ran in. I laughed as she jumped on the bed and collapsed in a pile at the side of me.

"Morning sweetheart, did you have a good sleep?" She nodded and sat up.

"Yes mummy, I dreamed that I met daddy and he loved me very much and we were all one happy family" my heart lurched in my chest, she might meet him and he might love her very much, but we will never become one big happy family ever.

"That's good baby" she smiled and wrapped her small arms around my waist, burying her head in my chest.

"Is Auntie Eleanor coming today mummy?" I smiled, she looked up to El too it was nice the influence they both had on her.

"Yes she is darling, so I'll get up and make us some breakfast okay, so we're ready for when she gets here" she smiled and let me go.

"Okay, I'll get dressed" I smiled as she ran out of the room; she was such a smart little girl.

I sighed and climbed out of the bed, wincing when my feet hit the cold wooden floor. I made my way over to my wardrobe and took out my beige coloured skinny jeans, cream, lace tank top, my denim jacket and a pair of nude heels. I quickly showered so I could be ready before Elizabeth was ready. I dressed and grabbed my bag before making my way to Elizabeth's room. I'll do my makeup later when I know what she's up too.

"Are you dressed babe?" I made my way to the room and saw her dressed in her cream top, navy skirt and navy striped leggings.

"Yep, can you help me with my shoes mummy?" I smiled and knelt down to help her put her shoes on.

"You look very beautiful sweetheart" she giggled.

"Thankyou, Uncle Lou got me the leggings" I laughed.

"I thought he might have!" She laughed along with me and stood up.

"Thankyou mummy" I smiled and stood up taking hold of her hand.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast in you" she started skipping to the kitchen pulling me with her.

"Do you want strawberry or banana milk Elizabeth?" She sat deep in thought for a moment.

"Banana please" I smiled and poured her a glass of the milk.

"And what do you want for breakfast?"

"Lucky charms!" I sighed and mentally face palmed. I'm gonna murder Louis, he always buys her things she can't have- like cereal full of sugar.

"Alright, but when this box is empty no more okay" she nodded and sat on the stool kicking her legs and drinking her milk. When she put the glass down there was milk all around her mouth. I began laughing and took my phone out taking a picture.

"Say cheese!" She pulled a huge grin and said cheese as the flash went off. I laughed at how adorable she looked in the picture and then picked up a cloth wiping her face with it. "You are messy" she chuckled and started eating the cereal I placed in front of her. I turned around and put two pieces of bread in the toaster when there was a knock on the door.

"I'm gonna go get that, don't touch anything! Okay, I'll be two minutes" she nodded and carried on kicking her legs and eating the cereal.

I rushed towards the door and pulled it open.

"Hey El, were just having breakfast. Do you want a cup of tea?" She smiled and followed me to the kitchen.

"Please love, I haven't had one this morning" I smiled and put the kettle on.

"Hello El" I turned to see Eleanor sat next to Elizabeth at the table.

"Hello love, are you alright?" She nodded and carried on eating her breakfast. I got the toast from the toaster and put the kettle on.

"Do you want a slice of this El?" She looked up from her phone and nodded.

"Please, I only got up about an hour ago!" I laughed and took the bitter from the fridge spreading it on the two slices. I placed her plate down in front of her and mine was put near an empty chair.I made the tea and placed hers down in front of her and mine next to my plate when I sat down.

"So, how has work been?" she sighed.

"Slow, but I'm glad it gives me more time to plan the wedding and stuff. How's yours been?" I shrugged.

"It's been fine, but it's not what I want to do, I don't want to work in a coffee shop for the rest of my life" She smiled.

"You'll find something else that you want to do I promise, that's what I did" I smiled.

"Thanks"

I stepped out of the car and opened the back door to unstrap Elizabeth from her car seat. Once she was out I placed her on the floor and held her hand as we caught up with Eleanor round the other side of the car.

"Right, where to first?" She let out a breath.

"Tophshop?" I nodded and started walking, Elizabeth at the side of me.

I ended up trying on a load of dresses, but none felt right on me. Then I came across an absolutely beautiful skirt, it was a luminous green skater skirt that went to a few inches above my knees. I then found a lace, crochet tank top that showed a tiny bit of my lower stomach. I bought them and we went to the next shop.

Elizabeth found an absolutely beautiful dress, it was navy with a striped skirt and two white striped flowers near the top. Then we found her a blazer and a cute little pair of white shoes to go with it.

Finally Eleanor found a gorgeous black 3 quarter sleeved dress, it came a few inches above her knees and had a pearled collar. It looked lovely on her; she then bought a pair of peep toe wedges to go with it.

"I'm so hungry, I don't think I've shopped as much in my life" Eleanor laughed and sat down in one of the plastic chairs. We had eventually made our way to the food court with it being half past one. "What do you want for dinner Eli?" I looked down at Elizabeth who was sat in one of the chairs next to me.

"Nandos!" I laughed.

"I swear Louis has a bigger influence over her than me" El laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, are we gonna go then. It'll be getting busy soon" I smiled and helped Elizabeth down from the chair.

I smiled and helped Elizabeth down from the chair.

We made our way into the restaurant and sat in a table near the back. I picked up menu and handed Elizabeth a kids menu.

"May I take your order?" I looked up and saw a waiter so I let Eleanor say hers first before saying mine and Elizabeth's.

"I'll have the 3 chicken wings and chips and the ceaser salad with chicken please" He nodded and wrote it all down.

"And what drinks would you like?"

"The orange juice and organic milk please" He smiled and wrote it down.

"I'll be back with your drinks in a minute, then your meal won't be long" I smiled and then he turned and walked away.

Our meals eventually arrived and we sat and ate, whilst having conversations about anything. About an hour later we were all done eating so we made our way back to the car.

Elizabeth had fallen asleep in her car seat due to all the walking we've done, so me and Eleanor were left talking about the only thing we ever seem to talk about nowadays. Harry.

"He's been wondering about you again" I sighed and carried on looking through the windscreen at the traffic

"He's not going to find me so why doesn't he just give up, even when he see's Elizabeth he will have absolutely nothing to do with me" I heard her sigh.

"You've got to try Megan, he's distraught without you. He's been a mess for the past three years, he just wants to apologize" I frowned.

"I don't care how distraught he was, I had gone past distraught after what he did to me. I needed actual help El, I didn't leave the house, I wouldn't let anyone near me. I went to a psychologist the whole time I was pregnant with Elizabeth it was that bad. I don't want his apology, he means nothing to me. Nothing" I stared straight ahead of me, not letting the tears or anger out. I wouldn't cry over him again.

"Okay"

"She asked about him yesterday" I glanced over at El to see her staring at me with a surprised look on her face.

"Seriously? I didn't think she'd ask for years yet" I sighed.

"Me too, but she did. She asked where he was so I had to say he was busy and that I'd take her to see him on her birthday. Then this morning she said she had a dream that she met him and we all became one big happy family" My voice was shaking and I felt a few tears fall from my eyes.

"Hey, it'll be fine okay, she's just little. She's just letting her imagination get the better of her" I nodded and wiped the tears away.

"Yeah, she just wants a dad the poor buggar" I looked in the rear view mirror to see her still sleeping like a little angel.

I parked the car and got out before unstrapping a still sleeping Elizabeth from her car seat and placing her on my hip. She mumbled some incoherent words and buried her head in my shoulder, going back to sleep. I took my bags from the backseat and held them in one hand and waited for Eleanor to step out so I could lock the door.

"Are you coming in?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I don't want to go back to ladsville yet" I laughed and unlocked the apartment door, stepping inside.

I put Elizabeth in her pj's and tucked her up in bed.

"M-mummy?" I was about to walk out of the door so I turned and saw Elizabeth's sleepy eyes staring at me.

"Yes baby?"

"I love you" I smiled and walked over to kiss her forehead.

"I love you too" She smiled and went back into her sleeping slumber, so I left the room, leaving the door slightly open.

Father or no father, that girl had a great family without him. A family that was very proud of her.

I collapsed on the sofa next to Eleanor and switched on an old episode of 'Fashion Police' and turned the volume up, it was one of my favourite programs, I absolutely adore Joan Rivers and Kelly Osborne, they're bloody hilarious.

"I love this program!" I laughed at the giddy look on Eleanor's face.

"Me too!" She laughed and took her shoes off tucking her feet underneath her body; I slipped my shoes off and stretched my legs before resting my aching feet on top of her folded legs.

"Oi!" I laughed, throwing my head back.

"Oh shush, you know you'd do the same" She laughed and nodded before turning her attention back to the screen.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Surprise

* * *

It was the day of the concert and to say I was nervous was an understatement. I haven't slept all night, the awful nightmare of what he did to me kept coming back. I felt sick to my stomach, what would he do? Would he start yelling at me? Would he be happy about it? I just don't know and that's what's scaring me.

"Mummy, Mummy. Wake upppp!" I opened my eyes and laughed. Elizabeth was sat on me with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm up. hmmm, I wonder what day it is today?" I put a fake confused look on my face and tilted my head to the side.

"Do you know what day it is Eli?" She frowned at me.

"It's my birthday mummy!" I laughed and started tickling her, she started squealing and kicking her legs around. "Stop, stop!" I laughed and pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"Happy birthday baby, my little girls growing up fast" She grinned and threw her arms around my neck, I wrapped my arms around her tiny body and smiled.

"I'll always be your little girl mummy, I love you forever and always" I grinned and buried my face in her hair.

"I love you forever and always too Eli" She pulled away and started jumping on the bed.

"When are we seeing daddy?" My smile faltered a little.

"Auntie El will be picking us up at about 3, so you can see daddy for a few hours before the concert babe" She grinned and sat down on the bed taking hold of my hand.

"come on mummy, breakfast time" I laughed. I swear half of the time it was her looking after me.

After breakfast was out of the way, I collected Eli's presents from my room and sat on the sofa with them.

"Are you ready for your presents Eli?" She sat at the side of me and nodded.

"Yes please" I smiled as she helped me unwrap the paper. She gasped when she saw it, I knew she loved colouring so I got her a colour in playhouse that I knew would occupy her for a few hours everyday.

"Do you like it?" She grinned and wrapped her arms around me.

"I love it, thanykyou mummy" I smiled and kissed her head.

"It's alright baby" She unwrapped the next one with my help, it was a cinderella doll. That made me smile, I always loved cinderella as a kid, it's cute she loves her too.

"Cinderella!" I laughed as she hugged it to her chest.

"Thankyou!" I smiled and collected up the wrapping paper, before handing her the last one. I knew she'd love this one, it was a cinderella costume with a tiara and everything. "I love it mummy, you're the best mummy ever!" I chuckled and collected up the last of the wrapping paper.

"Right, do you want to watch cartoons baby?" she nodded so I switched on one of the cartoon channels, she sat there watching it contently. I placed the wrapping paper in the bin and then sat next to Elizabeth with my legs curled up, she leaned on me so I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair as she watched her cartoons.

It got to two o' clock so I started getting Elizabeth ready, I got her bathed and then dressed her in the dress and blazer I bought her a few weeks ago and a pair of white wooly tights and the shoes she got. I ran a brush through her beautiful, brown locks and put two sections back with a flower clip at the back of her head. She smiled and twirled around.

"How do I look?" I laughed.

"Beautiful as always" she smiled and patted my head.

"Your turn mummy" I laughed as she took hold of my hand, I stood up and we walked into my room so I could get ready.

I turned the shower on as Elizabeth sat on the bathroom floor with her colouring book, I couldn't leave her on her own whilst I showered she was still only young so I had to keep my eye on her.

I got out of the shower and quickly put on my underwear and my top and skirt.

"Spin around like Cinderella mummy" I laughed and did a spin, she laughed and grabbed hold of my hands standing on my feet so she could spin around with me. I stopped spinning and steadied the pair of us, then sat on the seat of my dressing table. Elizabeth sat at the side of me- I put another chair at the table so she could colour and spend time with me whilst I got ready- and pulled out her colouring book again.

"Do you like my princess mummy?" I looked at the picture that was half coloured on the page, the colouring was outside the lines and all over, but I didn't care to me it was the best picture in the world.

"It's beautiful Eli" She grinned and carried on moving the bright pink crayon along the page. I smiled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear before putting the rollers in my hair. I refuse to use a curling wand with Elizabeth being here I don't want her burning herself. I left the rollers in and started on my makeup, I put on a light layer of foundation and swiped blush over my cheeks before putting on black liquid eyeliner near the lashline and putting a flick on the ends, then put on a light layer of mascara and nude lipgloss. I sighed once that was all done and then picked up the hairdryer to dry my hair whilst the rollers were in so it would curl easier.

After about fifteen minutes I had taken all the rollers out and sprayed on hairspray and a bit of perfume, then we were both finally ready.

"You look very pretty mummy, like a princess" I chuckled and kissed her head.

"Thankyou sweetheart, do you want a drink? El will be here soon" She nodded and held her arms out for me to get her down from the chair.

We got to the kitchen and she sat at one of the chairs whilst I walked over to the fridge.

"Strawberry or banana?"

"Banana please" I smiled, I don't know why I bother asking anymore she always says banana. I placed her plastic cup in front of her full of the banana milk and sat at the side of her. She handed me a blue coloured crayon/

"Help me mummy, you can colour her hair" I smiled and started to fill in the mass of hair on the picture, whilst she started on the dress.

Ten minutes later, El walked through the door.

"Hello love, you look very nice" She put her arms around Elizabeth and picked her up, settling her on her hip.

"Thankyou El, so do you" she smiled and then placed her on the floor.

"Hey El, are you alright?" she grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I get to see my soon-to-be husand in about half an hour. So lets go" I laughed and finished putting my purse and phone in my bag.

"Let me just get my shoes" she smiled as I walked off to slip my feet into my heels.

We were halway there and I can honestly say I had gone extremely pale and had to keep breathing otherwise I'd throw up, my hands were shaking I was that terrified. Elizabeth was pretty much bouncing in her car seat, excited to see her dady for the first time. I glanced over to see Eleanor giving me a sympathetic smile.

"You'll be fine, I promise" I slighly smiled and went back to staring out of the window.

By the time we arrived at the arena where the boys would be performing later, I was pretty much collapsing. I stepped out of the car on shaky legs and opened the back door to get Elizabeth out. I took hold of her hand as we walked towards the arena. Eleanor was walking at the side of us with a slight bounce in her step, I was happy for her. Her and Louis were so happy and they honestly did make the best couple I'd ever seen.

Just before we went in I knelt in front of Eli, and took hold of her hands.

"Now Eli, I want you to stay behind me alright, then it will be a surprise for daddy" She grinned and nodded, I knew she would probably stay behind me anyway because she gets shy around people.

I let out a breath and nodded at Eleanor so she could open the door, we walked in and the first person I saw was Louis who was running towards us. He wrapped both of his arms around Eleanor, tight. Giving her a huge bear hug, they hadn't seen each other for pretty much two months. He then pulled away and knelt in front of Eli wrapping his arms around her, he then stood up and spun her around.

"I've missed you kiddo" She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I've missed you too Loubear" he grinned and kissed her forehead and placed her on the floor.

"You ready Meg's?" I looked at him and hesitantly nodded, he walked over and stood in front of me holding my hands. "You'll be fine I promise alright, I won't let him do anything" I nodded and took hold of Eli's hand.

"Remember what I said Eli?" She nodded and we started walking, her slightly behind me, I didn't want him to know at first. I wanted to see his reaction when he saw me first, then Elizabeth.

We turned a corner and came face to face with the dressing room door, I squeezed Eli's hand as Louis slowly opened the door. It swung open and I came face to face with three shocked faces.

"Megan?!" I smiled and nodded, I felt tears spring to my eyes. I've missed these guys so much.

"What happened? Where did you go? We woke up and you were gone?" I felt tears leave my eyes and lifted my head up.

"I'm sorry, I had to" Niall smiled and went to walk towards me when I heard a voice in the room.

"What are you all shouting at?" I froze on the spot as I saw Harry's reflection in the mirror, his eyes met mine and he gasped spinning around. "M-Megan?" My expression went blank and the tears in my eyes stopped. He looked so different, he had numerous tattoos all on his upper arms and numerous on the inner side. He had a low scoop neck top on so I saw the two birds on his upper chest. I admittedly did have a tattoo, it was on the inside of my wrist. It was Elizabeth's name in pretty caligraphy writing. I had it done a few months after she was born, it was extremely special to me. He was bigger built than the last time I saw him and saw the muscular shape of his arms and his broad shoulders, also the shape of his abs through the tight shirt.

"Harry" he grinned and went to walk towards me when I took a step back, Elizabeth following me. "Don't touch me, I came here because I had to, for a very special occassion. He frowned, but then I lightly squeezed Elizabeth's hand letting her know to step out from behind me. She clung onto my leg, but still made herself noticable to the others.

Niall grinned and knelt on the floor a few feet away from us.

"And who's this beautiful, little angel" Elizabeth smiled and hid her face slightly in my leg, I smiled and stroked her hair.

"Mummy, which one's daddy?" The whole room froze and numerous gasped escaped the mouths of Liam, Niall and Zayn. Harry however just stood frozen.

"Megan, what is she talking about?" I looked over at Niall who had a shocked look on his face.

"I brought Elizabeth because she wanted to meet her dad" I turned to look at Harry and then knelt down at the side of Elizabeth. I smiled and moved her hair behind her ear.

"It's that one baby" I turned and pointed directly at Harry. He stood unmoving, staring at Elizabeth in shock, his mouth moving, but no words coming out.

"W-what?" I looked over at Liam, he looked like he about to collapse on the floor at any moment.

"Harry is Elizabeth's father" He looked straight over at Harry.

"Did you know about this?" Harry snapped out of it and frowned.

"Do you honestly think I knew about this?!" Liam put his hands up in surrender and sat on the sofa near the wall.

Harry looked at me with guilt and hurt in his eyes, before taking another step closer.

"Is it true?" I nodded and looked at the floor.

"Yeah" He sighed and knelt on the floor, still staying a safe distance away.

"Hello beautiful" Elizabeth looked at me, as if she was asking for permission. I smiled and nodded, so she let go of my hand and took a small step towards him, the room was silent. Wondering what was going to happen, then she started running and flew into him, nearly knocking him on the floor.

"Daddy!" Her small arms attempted to go around him, but stopped either side of his waist and she buried her head in his chest. His arms wrapped tight around her not wanting to let her go, his chin rested on her head as he stared at me. Tears had started to run down my face, so I hastily wiped them away. "Where have you been?" I slightly smiled and wiped away the last of the tears.

"I've been very busy,but I promise not to stay away from you for this long ever again" she pulled away and looked back at me, holding her hand out.

"Come on mummy, we can have a family cuddle" I slightly smiled, my lips quivering as I attempted not to cry. We're not a family, we'll never be a family. I put that thought behind me for the sake of my daughter and walked towards them. My legs shakily knelt on the cold, tile floor and I wrapped my arms around her, I pressed a big kiss to her forehead and leaned my head against hers. More tears escaped as I thought about how the rest of her life was going to be, it wouldn't be just us two anymore, I knew that. I just wish it wasn't so soon. As soon as Harry's hand touched my arm I flinched and pulled away, before standing up and going to sit next to Liam. I put my elbows on my knees and leaned my head in my hands, then I felt Liam's hand on my back. I looked up and he smiled before leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Tell me later" I glanced at him before sighing and leaning my head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around my shoulder and his hand soothingly rubbed up and down the skin. I looked up when I heard tiny footsteps in front of me.

"Mummy, I need the toilet" I smiled and was about to stand up when Eleanor spoke up.

"Come on love, I'll take you. I need to go aswell" She gave me a look telling me to speak to Harry so I just sighed and looked back at Eli.

"You be a good girl and go with your Auntie El alright, I'll be right here when you get back baby" she nodded and kissed my cheek before walking off with Eleanor.

"Right someone had better damn well explain right now!" I looked up at Zayn who was stood looking in between me and Harry. I slowly stood up and was about to start speaking when Harry interrupeted me.

"You had MY child and didn't think to fucking tell me! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I stood shocked, how dare he say that.

"I wasn't even going to bring her today, you're lucky Louis persuaded me. I didn't want to step foot anywhere near you again!" He frowned and stepped closer to me, oblivious to the others in the room.

"You knew about this?!" His stare was now fixated on Louis' angry looking face.

"Of course I knew about this, I wasn't going to let her go through it alone!" Harry's angry stare increased.

"She wouldn't have been alone if someone had told me!" I put my head down, not wanting to listen to anymore.

"You didn't deserve to know after what you did to her!" He frowned.

"It has been three years Louis, get over it!" I looked up, tears streaming down my face.

"YOU RAPED ME HARRY, THAT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN JUST GET OVER!" I collapsed on the floor and started sobbing, I didn't want it to come out like this. I didn't want them all to know, but I was just that angry it came out. The whole room was deathly silent, the only sound were my sobs, echoing off the walls. I felt Louis' arms wrap around me as he knelt on the floor in front of me. I looked up, hardly seeing him through the tears, then the door opened. I looked at it expecting it to be Eleanor back with my daughter, but it was Ashton. He looked distraught, and angry at the same time.

"Is it true?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22- I wish**

* * *

I stared up at Ashton with so much regret in my eyes, why did I let him go?

"Y-Yeah, its true" I felt Louis let go of me and then he stood up, holding his hands out to help me up. I stood straight in front of Ashton with my head down. I felt his fingers brush along my hand and looked up; he was a few centimetres away from me. There was so much hurt in his eyes, I had caused that and that's what killed me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I heard the tears in his voice, I've really hurt him. I looked at the floor, unable to look at him any longer. I felt the tears start to run down my already foundation- free face, I couldn't take hurting him.

"I-I wanted to, but you were happy with it just being Christmas and going home. I didn't want to ruin that by worrying you" I heard him sigh and his fingers went under my chin, lifting my head up to look at him.

He looked like he was going to say something, but as soon as he saw the tears running down my face he shut his mouth.

"Come here" He put his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest, I buried my head in his shirt and the sobs began to escape. His warm arms encased me further as he leaned his head on top of mine.

"I-I'm sorry" He kissed my head and I felt his chin rest on top of my head instead, he was obviously looking behind us.

"I'm just sorry I left you with him" I moved my arms to wrap around his waist and cried until no tears were left.

I eventually pulled away, my mind completely unaware of the others in the room.

"Sorry, I kinda ruined your shirt" He looked down and shrugged.

"Its fine, you're more important than a silly shirt anyway" I slightly smiled and looked at my feet.

"Thanks" He smiled and leaned forward pressing another kiss to my forehead. Then I heard Liam clear his throat from behind us.

"Are you guys ready, we need to rehearse the seconds half" I frowned, then realised I never actually knew why Ashton was here.

"Who do you mean by 'we'?" Ashton smiled down at me.

"You know when I said I'd joined a band back in Sydney, '5 Seconds of summer'?" I slowly nodded, remembering those exact words.

"Yeah"

"Well, I'm here with the band. We're supporting One Direction on tour in the UK" I grinned and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" He went all shy and once I'd pulled away put his head down.

"Thanks" I smiled and squeezed his arm. Then the door opened and Eleanor popped her head round the door checking everything was okay. I quickly wiped away the tears and gave Eleanor a quick nod, letting her know she could let my daughter in.

She ran into the room and straight over to me, tugging on my skirt.

"Did you and Daddy talk mummy?" I smiled and leaned down, picking her up and balancing her on my hip.

"Yes baby, we did. Were you good for El?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yep, I made some new friends" I slightly frowned and looked behind at Eleanor, but then the door opened once again. It's like bloody kings cross in here! In walked three boys, one with blonde hair and blue eyes, one with black hair and another with side swept black hair with a slightly blue fringe.

"Who are these new friends Eli, they look a bit old baby?" They let out a slight laugh.

"Megan, these are my band mates. Calum, Michael and Luke" I slightly smiled.

"Sorry about that. I'm Megan, Elizabeth's mum" I held my hand out for them to shake, but they all pulled me into a hug. I laughed and hugged them back.

"We know, Ashton here hasn't stopped going on about you for the past three years" I looked over at him and smiled at the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Guys we really have to go" I sighed and moved out of the way of the door. "Are you three coming, you can sit in the front row?" I grinned and looked down at Elizabeth.

"Do you want to go see Daddy and Uncle Lou sing Eli?" She excitedly nodded and started wriggling in my arms.

"Yeah! I wanna see Daddy sing!" I laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Alright, come on then"

We were sat in the front row; 5 seconds of summer were on the stage so I was grinning at Ashton. He looked so adorable; he had his tongue sticking out in concentration.

Heartbreak girl started so I let out a tiny squeal of happiness, I absolutely love this song. I looked over at Ashton to see him grinning; I smiled back causing him to wink at me.

"Mummy, daddy's looking at you" I glanced at her and frowned, but then realised Harry was stood in the wings staring at me. He looked so vulnerable, like a child that needed a hug from his mum, but I couldn't move. It's like I was frozen in my seat, I felt like my heart was in my mouth every time I looked at him. I can't handle being near him, it's literally killing me inside.

"I know baby, he's just keeping an eye on his beautiful daughter sat next to me" She grinned and leaned her head on my shoulder, I smiled and wrapped my arm around her, softly kissing her head. I watched the rest of the rehearsal in a complete daze, my mind just kept going back to Harry's vulnerable face. I really wanted to just run over and give him a hug, but I couldn't, I'd never forgive myself.

"Megan" I turned around in the empty dressing room, the others had all gone ahead to the cafe, but I stayed behind a bit; wanting to clear my head before I left.

"What do you want Harry?" He sighed and looked at the floor.

"I wanted to apologize fully, for **everything.**" I put my head down and sat down on the sofa behind me.

"Do we have to do this now; my daughter's waiting for me?" I heard him sigh and then the click of the door closing.

"Yes we do because I'm not leaving until we can at least be in a room together without causing an argument" I frowned.

"You should have thought about the consequences three years ago" I felt the sofa dip at the side of me.

"I know and I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. There isn't a word invented to tell you how so sorry I am. I am going to spend every day for the rest of my life making it up to you if I have to" I glanced to the side of me; he had that vulnerable look in his eyes again.

"I know you will, but nothing is going to change what you did to me Harry. I needed professional help, I had nobody. Well there was Lou, but he wasn't there all the time and the days I was alone I couldn't cope Harry. If it wasn't for Elizabeth I probably wouldn't even be here now" He slightly gasped. He has no idea how bad it was, the small scars on my wrists are fading now, but the memories wouldn't.

"I had no idea, Megan why didn't you tell anyone?!" I let out a breath.

"Louis doesn't even know the last part, I couldn't add any more stress onto what he already had, and I felt bad enough that he was involved in the first place. He was the one that was there when Elizabeth was born; he heard her first words, saw her first steps. Everything" I glanced at Harry to see he had his head down.

"I've lost most of my child's first moments Megan" I put my head down.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I couldn't face you" I felt his hand touch mine and flinched away, but he ignored it and took hold of my hand anyway.

"I'm not going to hurt you"

"That's what you said last time" He let out a long breath and I felt his fingers lightly trace over the tattoo of Elizabeth's name, it was placed there to hide the scars. A symbol of a fresh start.

"She really is beautiful, she has your eyes" I lightly smiled.

"She's my little baby; I've never loved anyone more in my life"

"I just can't believe I've got a daughter, I'm going to spoil her rotten" then it hit me, what if he takes her away from me? What if she prefers him to me? What if she wants to live with him? This is what I had been afraid of the whole time; I just don't want him to take her away from me.

Before I knew it the tears were streaming down my face again, my shoulders shaking from the silent sobs. I felt Harry's arm wrap around me, but I didn't care. It wasn't important anymore; I just didn't want my daughter to leave me.

"Meg's, what's wrong?"

"P-Please don't t-take her away from me, please" my voice cracked on the last word as more tears escaped. I heard him sigh and he tightened his arm around me.

"I won't take her away from you, I promise. I just want to be a part of her life" I shrugged his arm from around me and wiped away the tears. "I want to be a part of both your lives" I froze in my seat and turned to look at him.

"That's never going to happen Harry; you are the father to my child. That's it." He frowned.

"I love you Megan" I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"You mean nothing to me anymore Harry, nothing. I did love you, but that was years ago"

"What" I slowly lifted my head up to see he had a slightly hurt expression in his face. "You loved me?"

"Of course I did Harry, it was obvious. I just didn't want to ruin our friendship. Besides after you kissed me, I didn't feel anything towards you. It left the night we left that club Harry. I'm sorry" I felt him leave the sofa and then saw his body kneel on the floor in front of me, he took both of my hands in his, tears welling up in his eyes.

"P-Please Megan. Please" I removed one of my hands from his and wiped away one of the tears that had fallen from his eye, he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. I sighed and slowly stroked his face with my thumb.

"I can't Harry, I'm sorry" the tears kept falling and soon enough they were full on sobs. I inwardly groaned, he might have hurt me. Really badly, but deep inside I knew he didn't mean too and it was just the drink sending him into a different personality. Besides I can't just sit here and watch him cry. I just can't.

I pulled my other hand away from his and stood up, pulling him with me. I put my hand under his chin, lifting his head up so his eyes met mine. Around his eyes had gone red and puffy and there were still tears streaming from his eyes. I slightly smiled and opened my arms out; he sniffled and then walked straight into me. His arms wrapped tight around my waist as he buried his head in my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and ran my fingers through his hair, calming him down.

He slowly knelt on the floor bringing me with him, with his arms still wrapped tight around me. More and more tears fell as he repeated the words 'I'm so sorry' over and over. I wrapped my arms around him tighter and leaned my head on top of his.

"Ssh, I know, I know"

He eventually lifted his head up, so I warmly smiled and pushed the hair away from his forehead, wiping away the last of the tears. He eventually smiled back and pulled me towards him nuzzling his head in my neck.

"I've missed you so much" I sighed.

"I've missed you too, a little" He lifted his head up again and removed his arms from around me; he stood up and then held his hands out to help me up. I gratefully smiled as he pulled me up. He then ruffled his hair and flashed me a smile, but then it faltered.

"What do we do now, about Elizabeth?" I let out a breath.

"I still have the house my mum and dad owned, I could move in there, but only if Eli wants to. If she doesn't tough, it'll just be more difficult for you to see her, I mean it's a 2 hour drive" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't care, if that's what it takes to see her then I'll do it. I'd go to the ends of the earth for her" I smiled.

"That's good to know" He smiled.

"I'll take care of her Meg's, I promise. I won't leave her" I had a serious expression on my face as I spoke the next part.

"You had better not; otherwise I will make sure you never see her again. Then I'll make sure you never do **anything **ever again because you will be in the hospital for the rest of your life if you **ever **hurt her and I mean it Harry. Every. Single. Word" I moved a step towards him when I said the last three words until I was stood directly in front of him. He visibly gulped when he saw the expression on my face. I may occasionally be an emotional wreck, but you hurt my daughter, I'll hurt you.

"I won't" I smiled.

"Good" He smiled, but I sighed looking at the floor.

"I wish things could be different Harry, I really do"

"I wish everything was different, but it's not. So we'll just have to work with what we've got, at least we're talking now" I slightly smiled and walked out of the room, gesturing for him to come with me. He smiled and followed me out, shutting the door behind him.

Leaving behind the past in that tiny, plain dressing room.


End file.
